


Gelato alle mandorle

by Dodici



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, embrace the random, nothing happens it's honestly just fluff and silly dialogues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Dodici
Summary: Hohenheim è decisamente fuori allenamento, ma pare proprio che al giorno d'oggi per conquistare una donna siano necessari il vaccino tetravalente e molti carboidrati complessi.





	Gelato alle mandorle

**Author's Note:**

> Chiedo scusa alle povere tre persone che hanno ricevuto una notifica per questa cosa, sono la peggiore ficwriter del mondo ò__ò
> 
> Nel caso improbabile che qualcuno dovesse effettivamente decidere di leggere 20k di Hohenheim/Trisha: qui Ed e Al sono gemelli e Hohenheim non è il padre (e credo che anche solo questo qualifichi questa roba come la cosa più randomica che abbia mai scritto *coriandoli*).  
> Anyway, a quanto pare parlo sempre di cose che fanno scappare gli emetofobici XD Inoltre c'è un accenno alla TTTS (Twin to Twin Transfusion Syndrome): se l’argomento dovesse disturbarti o spaventarti, fuggi! <3

Alla fine Trisha impugna la pinza, preleva il tramezzino e lo poggia nel piatto-di-carta-piano. Prende il secondo piatto-di-carta-piano e valuta per qualche momento le alternative: le è stato esplicitamente richiesto come supplemento al pasto, che è un tramezzino. È il pasto volante per eccellenza, quello che nelle ore di punta è solita tirare fuori come una prestigiatrice, inserire nella piastra e restituire al ritmo di tre al minuto alle mani tese della folla in assedio. Non ha mai dovuto consegnare piatti insieme a tramezzini, men che meno un numero superiore a uno.  
È colpa di Edward se si sta ponendo tutte queste domande su una cosa tanto elementare: è automaticamente entrato nell’età dei perché non appena anche Alphonse è uscito dall’utero e i due si sono guadagnati un interlocutore a cui porre domande, probabilmente telepatiche in qualche mistico linguaggio degli infanti.  
Non è fisica dei quanti, per l’amor del cielo: prende il piatto, lo rovescia e lo appoggia sul primo a incapsulare il tramezzino nella riuscita imitazione di un ufo. Fa poi atterrare tutto sul bancone, così che sia a portata delle enormi mani dell’enorme uomo coi capelli lunghi.  
È enorme, ma non è minaccioso. Ha la stessa carica minacciosa dell’orso di peluche di un metro e mezzo che sta nella stanza di Winry, le stesse sopracciglia spettinate sospese in uno stato di confusione perenne. Indossa persino lo stesso discutibilissimo panciotto.  
È come se non fosse certo di essere nel posto giusto o sul pianeta giusto, anche. Gli occhiali gli scivolano di qualche centimetro lungo il naso, li recupera con il suo grosso indice squadrato.  
«Grazie» dice, e sembra davvero che debba sforzarsi più della media nazionale per gestire le proprie espressioni facciali di modo che somiglino a quello che vuole esprimere. Trisha non è troppo sicura di cosa stia cercando di esprimere, ma per fortuna lei è la barista: insieme al grembiule rosso d’ordinanza ha indosso anche l’inossidabile sorriso che fa da didascalia costante a qualunque sua interazione da dietro quel bancone. «Potrei avere anche una forchetta, per favore?»  
«Naturalmente» risponde, _naturalmente_. «Sa cosa? Le prendo anche un coltello. I tovaglioli invece può prenderli da qui». Gli occhi di lui sono dorati, le fanno pizzicare il diaframma e gli angoli degli occhi, ma è talmente assurdo lui, tutto intero, che non ha davvero tempo di imbarcarsi in riflessioni, somiglianze disturbanti e altre sciocchezze non correlate. Li guarda mentre si appoggiano sul portatovaglioli con sorpresa del tutto insensata, considerato che si trovano in un bar e i portatovaglioli sono in generale un oggetto d’uso comune nel secolo corrente. Ecco cos’è: sembra non sia un contemporaneo, sembra il personaggio secondario di un episodio di Doctor Who e, adesso che ci pensa, Trisha non riesce assolutamente a decidere che età potrebbe avere, tra la barba demodé, l’assenza di rughe, i modi svampiti e – Dio la salvi, non può essere vero – l’orologio da taschino.  
Quest’uomo è entrato in un bar, ha ordinato un tramezzino, due piatti, un set di posate e adesso sta guardando l’ora sulla sua cipolla con annessa catenella.  
«Ho tempo di sedermi» dice alla fine, genuinamente rallegrato all’idea.  
Trisha non ce la fa, ride. Piano, più discreta che può e dietro il pugno chiuso, ma ride.  
«Sarebbe stato difficile mangiare usando le posate, se non si fosse potuto sedere».  
Lui inclina il capo, la guarda come se la vedesse per la prima volta: lei come essere umano, non lei come funzione porgi-vivande, e per qualche motivo imperscrutabile, pare proprio che lo trovi un miglioramento. La guarda come se avesse appena scoperto un segreto divertente e lei ne facesse parte.  
«Ha assolutamente ragione» dice.  
Trisha ha dovuto leggere _Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale_ a voce alta per almeno sette volte dalla sua pubblicazione, per cui quando vede degli occhi fare quello che stanno facendo quelli di quest’uomo, l’unica parola che le viene in mente è “scintillio”. Edward odia Albus Silente, in realtà Edward dice di mal tollerare Hogwarts in generale, ma Alphonse ne rimarrebbe estasiato.  
«Se prende anche una bevanda, il caffè lo offre la casa. Le consiglio il succo di mirtillo».  
«Non riesco neppure a cominciare a immaginare il perché» risponde lui.  
Quest’uomo non è Albus Silente sotto mentite spoglie né niente di magico; è solo un uomo che sembra avulso dal resto dello spaziotempo; quale che sia il grande mistero che lo circonda, Trisha ha visto abbastanza volte _Guida galattica per gli autostoppisti_ per potersi felicitare di essere perlomeno vestita piuttosto che avere indosso un accappatoio, nel caso dovesse caderle un viaggio interstellare tra capo e collo.  
«Perché fa bene alla vista e perché ne ho per errore ordinata una quantità esorbitante e vorrei davvero che le rimanenze non mi venissero sottratte dallo stipendio». Fa ridere perché è la verità: esiste un’importante probabilità che questo mese Ed e Al avranno la lingua blu ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.  
Le sopracciglia dell’uomo tremolano e saltellano. Ormai a Trisha viene da chiedersi se semplicemente non abbia più muscoli facciali del resto dell’umanità.  
«Due ragioni del tutto convincenti, ne prendo due» conclude, il portafogli in mano. Lei guarda la banconota tesa in prossimità del suo naso e non riesce a muovere le mani.  
«Stavo scherzando, non de-»  
«Beh, ho due occhi» ribatte l’uomo. Li ha: certo che li ha, Trisha se li sognerà stanotte. «Non vorrei che bere una sola bottiglia mi provocasse degli squilibri nelle diottrie. Dovrei cambiare gli occhiali e sono molto affezionato a questi, la montatura così non la fanno più».  
Probabilmente no, probabilmente non la facevano così neppure quando Pinako era giovane. Dovrebbe seriamente domandargli da quale macchina del tempo sia sceso e se abbia voglia di farle fare un giro, magari per scoprire chi vincerà le prossime elezioni, come sarà il mondo quando i suoi figli avranno vent’anni e dovranno cavarsela da soli molto più di quanto già, tantissimo, non facciano.  
Invece sorride, di nuovo, e recupera due bottiglie di succo di mirtillo da uno dei ripiani in basso.  
«Buon pranzo. O merenda, vista l’ora».  
Lui è buffo, principalmente. È buffo quando ridacchia e la barba gli spazzola il colletto, le spalle gli tremolano.  
Impila il succo di frutta sull’ufo contenente il tramezzino e regge tutto col mento; incastra le posate tra mignolo e anulare e lascia che Trisha ci infili in mezzo anche un paio di tovaglioli piegati. Si ritira così, con la coda bionda che gli ciondola sulle spalle, la vecchia valigetta di pelle appesa in mezzo al gomito come una borsetta da signora.  
A Trisha ci vogliono sei secondi pieni per accorgersi di Urey: è il numero di secondi che l’uomo impossibile ci ha messo per spostare la sedia con un piede, farsi cadere il succo di frutta e salvarlo al volo facendolo in qualche modo atterrare nel cestino pieno di cartacce.  
«Wow» dice Urey, allucinato. «Solo… Wow».  
«Credo sia un dottore» risponde lei.  
Urey indossa un camice e anche la faccia di qualcuno che sia sopravvissuto a un doppio bypass coronarico, cosa che probabilmente è vera, solo che il bypass l’ha inserito lui nel petto di qualcun altro. La guarda da sotto le sopracciglia aggrottare.  
«Un dottore di quelli con il Tardis» specifica Trisha.  
Lui emette un verso d’approvazione e chiede del caffè doppio.  
«Non farglielo doppio!»  
Sara sguscia fuori dal bagno, segno che Trisha era così imbambolata a fissare il Dottore che nel locale sarebbe potuto tranquillamente entrare un opossum iracondo e risolvere il problema dell’eccesso di succhi di mirtillo devastando le scorte.  
Guarda gli occhi chiarissimi di entrambi e si chiede se non sia il caso che sia lei, a prendersi un caffè doppio, visto che è in piedi dalle cinque.  
«Ha già bevuto l’equivalente del suo peso in caffè e voleva intubare un paziente con un… Che cos’era?» domanda Sara, che non indossa camici ma ha comunque uno stetoscopio che le sporge dalla borsa.  
«Credo fosse un pezzo di lavandino» dice Urey, le dita sulla barba di almeno due giorni. Pare proprio che debba toccarsi la faccia perché non riesce a ricordare dove ce l’abbia collocata, è un miracolo che sia riuscito a arrivare dall’ospedale a lì senza farsi investire mentre attraversava la strada. «La domanda dovrebbe essere cosa diamine ci facesse un pezzo di lavandino sul carrello, o no?”  
Sara non risponde, sospira e appoggia la fronte sulla sua spalla, distrutta.  
«Se non assumono del personale in fretta moriremo tutti di superlavoro. Io te, gli infermieri, i pazienti…»  
«Ho fatto il triplo dei caffè questa settimana» nota Trisha. Svuota i filtri con un colpo secco e li riempie di nuovo, li monta, consegna dei tramezzini alla nonnina appena entrata, incassa i soldi, produce resto e scontrino, recupera le tazzine e le fa atterrare sotto i nasi di Urey e Sara.  
«Caffè lungo macchiato, caffè non doppio perché la moglie non vuole» conclude, già piegata in cerca di zucchero con cui rimpinguare le scorte sul bancone.  
«E quindi morirai anche tu di superlavoro» la riaccoglie Sara, non appena Trisha è riemersa di nuovo verticale, con i capelli in bocca. «Peccato, eri la mia prima scelta per l’affido di Winry».  
«E mia madre?» domanda Urey, dietro una smorfia da caffè amaro. Sara stira le labbra e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla.  
«Tesoro, io le voglio bene, ma tua madre crede che far ubriacare i bambini sia divertente».  
«Sono quasi certa che sia davvero stato un incidente. E in compenso adesso Alphonse annusa sempre qualunque bevanda prima di ingerirla» ribatte Trisha. «Suppongo sia positivo, nel corrente clima di terrorismo internazionale».  
Urey la fissa per un momento.  
«Certe volte mi chiedo come fai a esistere, Trish. Guarda, non è neppure sudata».  
«Trisha è un unicorno magico» dice Sara. «Winry ti ha disegnata accanto a un unicorno e non si capiva bene se la scritta zia Trisha si riferisse a te o a lui».  
«Sicuramente all’unicorno» annuisce Urey. Sospira e si appoggia coi gomiti al bancone, rivolto ai tavoli. Il Dottore sta mangiando la sua merenda in un modo che sembrerebbe chiamarsi addosso una richiesta di TSO: ha aperto il tramezzino e sta estraendone il contenuto di salame, uova e carciofi per spostarlo nel secondo piatto. Impugna le posate con la mano ferma da chirurgo, le sopracciglia solo leggermente tese in concentrazione.  
«Non credo che quel tipo abbia capito come funzionano i sandwich».  
È molto vero, ma non spiega perché Sara senta il bisogno di sputare il caffè nella tazzina.  
«Quello è Van Hohenheim». Tossisce e sgrana gli occhi. Li guarda come fossero loro, quelli che hanno appena cercato di soffocarsi nell’ultimo minuto. «Il professor Van Hohenheim» insiste, ma Trisha riesce solo a riflettere sul fatto che, sì, non la stupisce per nulla che un soggetto simile possa essere divenuto professore di qualcosa. O chiamarsi con un nome assurdo in cui è sicura ci siano delle acca ma non ha idea di dove potrebbe collocarle. Sara geme, frustrata. «Il premio Nobel. Per la medicina! Ho sposato un medico o un chiropratico, per l’amor del cielo!»  
«Oh» emette Urey, sbatte le palpebre. «Oh, _quel_ Van Hohenheim».  
«Esiste più di un Van Hohenheim?» domanda Trisha. Non era seria, ma in ogni caso deve mollarli a battibeccare perché un terzetto di anziani in tenuta da jogging esige un terzetto di frullati.  
Quando ha finito di riporre i soldi in cassa, Urey è di nuovo a portata di alito.  
«Trish» chiama, a voce improvvisamente bassa nonostante siano le quattro del pomeriggio e la strada sia rumorosa come sempre. «Devi per caso dirci qualcosa?”  
Lei guarda le monete che tiene in mano. Le lascia cadere nel cassetto e poi richiude, concentrata.  
«Devo dirvi qualcosa?» ripete, rivolta a Sara. Anche lei ha gli occhi sgranati da pesce palla, ma sta orientando le pupille in una direzione precisa. Il professor Van Hohenheim è ancora impegnato a mangiare allegramente il suo tramezzino decostruito; usa il pancarré come accompagnamento e preleva bocconi armoniosi composti da un pezzo d’uovo, uno di salame e uno di carciofo. Sembra molto contento di sé e si sta intrattenendo con la lettura del menù, gli occhi luminosi dietro le lenti.  
«Oh» realizza Trisha.  
«Oh» ribattono Urey e Sara, in coro. Le fedi, che entrambi tengono legate al collo per evitare di lasciarle dentro la cistifellea di qualche paziente, ondeggiano ipnotiche finché non impattano l’una contro l’altra.  
Trisha si fa indietro, le mani levate.  
«Il padre di Ed e Al non è certo l’unica persona al mondo a avere gli occhi di quel colore» stabilisce, ferma. «Veniva dall’Est… Forse anche lui viene dall’Est».  
Sara non sembra convinta, le è rimasto un sopracciglio su, e sta cercando qualche traccia di tratti noti sul viso di Van Hohenheim. Le speranze sono ben poche, dato che Ed e Al al momento somigliano a morbidi prosciutti saltellanti, come la maggior parte dei bambini di otto anni.  
«Quindi si può dire che tu abbia un tipo, chi l’avrebbe mai detto» commenta Urey.  
«Io non ho un tipo» ribatte Trisha, ma senza particolare convinzione. Non perché ritenga di avercelo, un tipo, ma perché quel tipo non le dispiace, anche se non si ricorda come si faccia in generale a provare attrazione fisica per un essere umano che non sia oltre lo schermo della televisione la dodicesima volta che guardi _Shall We Dance?_ e ti ci addormenti davanti perché sei troppo stanca per raggiungere il telecomando o il letto.  
«Ma cos’è che starà facendo a quel sandwich?» chiede ancora Sara, e ormai stanno sfociando nello stalking, non fosse che il professor Van Hohenheim sembra abbastanza contento di fare la parte della scimmia allo zoo. Probabilmente li sta trollando tutti e tre.  
Urey scrolla le spalle.  
«È un premio Nobel, quindi di sicuro qualcosa di geniale. Vedrete che tra un paio di settimane tutti inizieranno a mangiare i sandwich così, forse già lo fanno in qualche posto figo, tipo l’MIT».  
«Ho un’amica a Stanford, possiamo scoprire se lì lo fanno».  
«Perché non andate a domandarglielo?»  
I profili di Urey e Sara si voltano contemporaneamente a inquadrare la sua faccia, che ha infilato tra ile loro sporgendosi dal bancone. Stanno strabuzzando gli occhi, sono due adorabili fessi e Trisha è molto fortunata a conoscerli.  
«A Standford?» domanda Urey, stralunato. «Io ho un’appendicectomia alle cinque meno venti, non faccio in tempo».  
Trisha lo schiaffeggia con la bustina dello zucchero.  
«A lui, adesso. È un premio Nobel per la medicina e voi siete dottori. È il vostro equivalente di un Mick Jagger».  
Dall’espressione che le rivolge, uno potrebbe quasi pensare che Sara non abbia idea di chi sia Mick Jagger. In realtà sta solo computando l’impossibile che le viene proposto.  
«Co- no. No, dai… No, Trish, non siamo mica tutti come te, che ti basta sorridere, dire due parole e improvvisamente le fiere sono ammansite e il karma del mondo torna bilanciato. Io quando ho provato a parlare con Rita Levi-Montalcini sono fatta cadere addosso della Cocacola e ho emesso versi inintelligibili per i successivi quindici minuti».  
Trisha sospira, forte, e sistema una tazzina sotto l’erogatore.  
«D’accordo, ci vado io».  
«Ci va lei» dice Urey, ma lo dice già alla sua schiena, perché Trisha sta poggiando il caffè sul piattino e poi su un vassoio.  
Sara spalanca la bocca.  
«Ci sta andando».  
«Ci va».  
«Vi siete sposati perché siete due replicanti» dice Trisha, ma a quel punto ha già il sorriso stampato largo in faccia e ha raggiunto il tavolo, perché è un piccolo locale e è già un miracolo che il professor Van Hohenheim non abbia origliato l’intera, stupida conversazione. Probabilmente l’ha fatto, ma Trisha ha quasi trent’anni, ha partorito bambini di tre chili in due nell’arco della stessa drammatica ora e ogni giorno parla con una quantità imbarazzante di persone decaffeinate in cerca di una dose: il giudizio di un premio Nobel sulla sua persona non avrà alcun tipo di impatto sulla sua giornata, sulla sua vita. Niente le può più fare paura dopo aver discusso con Edward e Alphonse della consistente possibilità che l’universo sia costituito da stringhe bidimensionali che vibrano.  
«Le avevo promesso del caffè» esordisce. Appoggia la tazzina nello spazio rimasto tra i due piatti e la seconda bottiglia di succo di mirtillo.  
Due possibilità: o il professor Van Hohenheim è un attore consumato, forse uno psicopatico che seziona sandwich e esseri umani in cantina, oppure il sussulto è sincero e veramente è rimasto tutto il tempo così concentrato sul suo pasto da non accorgersi di essere diventato la notizia della giornata nella noiosa vita di una cameriera e due medici stressati.  
«Grazie, è fantastico. Grazie». Non può essere uno psicopatico, qualcuno che si rallegra in modo tanto genuino di una cosa così piccola, o sì? Il ghigno largo gli toglie dieci anni dalla cifra indefinita degli anni che porta, si fa più facile da approcciare e Trisha si stringe al vassoio più per abitudine che per nervosismo.  
«Tutto okay con il suo tramezzino?»  
Lui lo guarda come se averla lì gliel’avesse fatto dimenticare. A onor del vero non è che ce ne sia rimasto molto: solo mezza fetta di pane sbocconcellata, delle foglie d’insalata accuratamente impilate e un mucchietto di capperi.  
«Splendidamente, era un ottimo tramezzino. Ho particolarmente apprezzato la cottura delle uova sode».  
Non può essere uno psicopatico: non può perché Trisha è quasi certa che un personaggio del genere non possa neppure esistere senza che nell’universo non si sia avvertito qualcosa, un sussulto di onde gravitazionali, uno squilibrio nella Forza.  
Si aggrappa al vassoio e inspira.  
«Posso chiederle come mai lo mangia in questo modo?»  
Lui ha sempre un principio di distanza interstellare nello sguardo, ma contempla qualunque cosa lei gli dica con la concentrazione che potrebbe applicare, ne è sicura, a importanti faccende medicali da premio Nobel. Un’attenzione di questo livello a quello che dice le arriva solo e unicamente da Ed e Al, da anni, e sa che a breve – molto a breve – loro cominceranno a afferrare che in realtà ne sanno molto più di quanto lei potrà mai sperare di capire in tutta la vita. Adesso pendono dalle sue labbra, adesso lei è la detentrice suprema di tutte le verità, dal finale del _Signore degli anelli_ al potere misterioso delle verdure, ma le cose cambieranno e Trisha sarà lasciata indietro: è giusto così, ma non può non provocarle un vuoto d’aria alla bocca dello stomaco ogni volta che ci pensa.  
Ricevere questo tipo d’attenzioni da un uomo la instupidisce come la stupida ragazzina che è. Dovrebbe uscire di più, guardare più _Criminal Minds_ e meno _Esplorando il corpo umano_ , probabilmente.  
Il professor Van Hohenheim sta ancora computando una risposta soddisfacente, le rotelle che gli rullano furiose dietro il dorato degli occhi e il riflesso del sole tra i capelli impossibili da nobiluomo di due secoli fa.  
«Avevo voglia di uova sode e anche di salame. I carciofi sono stati una gradita sorpresa» spiega, pungola il resto di una foglia con i rebbi della forchetta. «Ma avevo anche voglia di sedermi e nessuna di sporcarmi le mani. E i capperi» aggiunge, quasi folgorato dalla realizzazione. «Non mi piacciono e li avrei di sicuro masticati per sbaglio, se non avessi aperto il pane. Quindi nel complesso sono molto felice di come si sia risolta la cosa».  
Trisha vorrebbe ridere. Vorrebbe davvero, ma tutto quello che riesce a fare è aprire la bocca, già senza fiato.  
«Anche a me non piacciono. I capperi, voglio dire».  
Le sopracciglia di lui si inclinano e risalgono, è la persona con le sopracciglia più mobili che Trisha abbia mai incrociato in tutta la sua vita e di facce con le sopracciglia aggrottate ne vede a bizzeffe ogni giorno, lavorando in bar e prendendo un autobus e partecipando alle riunioni di quartiere.  
«Non capisco bene cosa di preciso non mi piaccia. Talvolta penso sia semplicemente la modalità di conservazione? È possibile che i capperi freschi non abbiano lo stesso sapore di quelli sotto sale, ma non ne ho mai mangiati».  
«Oh, io sì, ma è più o meno la stessa cosa. Hanno quel retrogusto come di scarpe stantie e una volta che ne mastichi uno ti inonda la bocca e non te ne liberi finché non vai a lavarti i denti».  
«È una faccenda da approfondire, dovrei mangiare dei capperi freschi» risponde il professor Van Hohenheim, serissimo. «Prima però penso che dovrei prendere un altro caffè».  
Trisha sbatte le palpebre, guarda quello ancora praticamente intonso che ha poggiato sul tavolo, e quando torna su, lui sta di nuovo sorridendo a diecimila watt.  
«Non qui» dice. «Pensavo più a un posto in cui non sia lei a prepararli, e si possa sedere a berne uno con me. Per discutere di capperi e magari anche di altro».  
Trisha si volta verso il bancone: Urey deve aver dimenticato le appendicectomie, perché è rimasto lì a fissare l’interazione come un gufo con Sara che gli sta appollaiata con entrambe le mani sulla spalla. Si riscuotono improvvisamente e contemporaneamente.  
«L’appendicectomia!» esclama lui, abbastanza da spaventare un cliente che sembrava intenzionato a entrare nel locale. Bacia la moglie e schizza fuori, Trisha fa comunque in tempo a registrare il pollice levato che le indirizza prima di scapicollarsi e sbattere l’alluce contro il menù accanto alla porta.  
«Dottori, eh» dice il professor Van Hohenheim, allegro. Si volta, la barba gli fruscia sul colletto e Trisha deglutisce.  
«Un caffè» si sente sillabare, lontano anni luce dalle sue stesse orecchie e separata dalle sue corde vocali.  
Il professor Van Hohenheim annuisce.  
«O qualunque altra cosa le faccia piacere bere. Immagino che veda abbastanza caffè per tutta la giornata, lavorando qui».  
Trisha non soffocherà con l’aria, i suoi genitori l’hanno educata meglio di così. Tossicchia.  
«Qualcosa da bere» le esce, insieme a una mezza risata; le si arrotola sulla lingua e spruzza in un carpiato fuori dalle labbra. Quest’uomo la sta invitando a uscire. Per un momento di follia è tentata di strappargli il caffè dal tavolo e berlo solo per poterglielo sputare in faccia e ripetere la domanda con la necessaria quantità di pathos e comicità di serie bi.  
Invece sente la pressione dei muscoli facciali che spingono contro le sue stesse guance, si allargano. Apre la bocca e le campane suonano a morto.  
O, meglio, il campanellino sulla porta attacca con le convulsioni, il menù si schianta a terra e una sfera gialla e rossa pianta i piedi nel locale come se il primo intento fosse la demolizione coatta.  
«Mamma!» stabilisce, irrefutabile, e Trisha non può fare altro che voltarsi, perché si è voltato anche il professor Van Hohenheim e perché non c’è modo di resistere alla forza gravitazionale di Edward, non c’è.  
«Qualunque cosa sentirai sappi che c’era un’ottima ragione e tutto il resto è stato un rischio calcolato per il progresso dell’umanità!»  
Fa in tempo a dirlo – urlarlo – solo un secondo prima che la mano di Winry gli si schianti contro la nuca.  
«Edward ha distrutto un gabinetto, zia».  
Trisha è – Trisha è molto fortunata. Winry e Ed si stanno gridando nelle rispettive orecchie usando parole di molte sillabe che bambini di otto anni di norma non hanno neppure mai sentito; Alphonse è due passi indietro: sospira come un’anziana nonna paziente e ricolloca il menù in piedi, preciso al millimetro accanto alla porta.  
«Okay, okay! Magari avrei potuto evitare di farlo proprio _dentro_ il bagno» concede Ed, rivolto verso di lei. Trisha non chiede di più, per il momento: sa già che c’è una nota molto dettagliata della signora Curtis da qualche parte sul diario di suo figlio, senza dubbio riceverà una telefonata di convocazione all’ennesimo incontro in cui dovrà cercare di spiegare che impedire a Edward di far esplodere le cose è come tagliargli un braccio e lei non ha ancora scoperto un modo per fargli capire che potrebbe farsi male davvero, far male a qualcun altro, perché i bambini credono di essere indistruttibili e questo bambino in particolare lo sembra veramente, qualche volta ci crede persino lei.  
«Quando diciamo distrutto intendiamo una vera esplosione con materiale esplosivo?» domanda, già rassegnata.  
«Non è esploso niente. Ho solo sporcato il bagno» risponde Ed, trionfante, ma Winry gli pizzica il braccio.  
«Lo ha sporcato con una roba impossibile da togliere. Ergo, ha distrutto il bagno».  
«Non è impossibile, è un fluido non newtoniano, è ovvio che se provi a pulirlo con la carta assorbente non ci riesci, avrebbero dovuto-»  
«Edward» dice Trisha, lo dice oltra la testa bionda del professor Van Hohenheim, con il quale non prenderà un caffè, né altro. «Qualcuno si è fatto male?»  
Lui apre la bocca, scuote forte la testa.  
«No! Non è per niente una cosa pericolosa».  
«Il bagno è otturato per sempre» commenta Winry.  
Edward ringhia e gesticola con le mani in alto.  
«Non è così! Continuavano a scaricare, la pressione dell’acqua applicava abbastanza forza da solidificare il materiale. Se avessero semplicemente versato dell’acqua più piano, come stavo facendo io…»  
Il professor Van Hohenheim sta sorseggiando caffè; li guarda come avesse davanti la prova generale di un documentario sui suricati e Trisha sta per scusarsi, quando lui poggia la tazzina e guarda Edward.  
«Ha ragione».  
Lui, e Winry se è per questo, sembrano accorgersi della sua presenza solo in quel momento. Edward scrolla le spalle.  
«Certo che ho ragione, _è fisica_ ».  
Trisha si porta il pugno al mento, chiude gli occhi e respira.  
«E hai dovuto necessariamente fare della fisica durante l’orario di lezione dentro il bagno?»  
Edward ha il buongusto di non guardarla negli occhi; si fissa su una macchiolina del suo grembiule.  
«Tecnicamente era l’ora di _educazione_ fisica, quindi non ero del tutto fuori tema».  
Trisha respira. Può farcela, deve solo continuare a respirare.  
«Devo aspettarmi una nota anche sul tuo diario, Alphonse?»  
Il menù cade di nuovo, stavolta sul portaombrelli per creare una reazione a catena. Al rimane con le mani sollevate, neanche fosse in corso una retata e Ed avanza di un passo intero, si gonfia e sembra quasi più alto di un paio di centimetri.  
«Non è colpa di Al! Sono io che ho-»  
Trisha solleva un dito; è sufficiente per zittirlo sul posto. Se c’è una cosa che non le si può dire, è che non riesca a farsi obbedire dai suoi figli: solo quando è presente, però, il che crea un enorme gap di pericolo non calcolabile, dato che lavora otto ore al giorno.  
«Edward, fa parlare anche tuo fratello».  
Lui non è entusiasta all’idea, si guarda fisso i piedi e mugola.  
«Abbiamo trovato un mucchio di amido. Non so neanche perché una scuola dovrebbe avere così tanto amido… Volevamo vedere cosa sarebbe successo».  
«Nel bagno» ripete Trisha. «Durante l’ora di educazione fisica».  
«L’educazione fisica è noiosa» brontola Ed. «Se qualcun altro mi ordinerà di aprire le braccia e fare una piroetta giuro che la prossima volta nel gabinetto ci finirà una testa e poi voglio vedere se avranno il coraggio di tirare lo sciacquone».  
«Siete in punizione. Tutti e due». Al abbassa il capo. «Solo libri di scuola fino alla fine della settimana… Non sto scherzando. Adesso bevete un succo di frutta e tornate a casa, la zia Pinako vi aspetta».  
Abbassano il capo e sfilano in fila indiana davanti al bancone, prima di aggirarlo e sparire, fatto salvo per due cocuzzoli biondo acceso.  
«Perché dobbiamo bere tutto questo succo di mirtillo, ultimamente?» domanda Edward, in un sussurro abbastanza alto da essere sentito.  
«Per gli antiossidanti!» dice Trisha, mentre si produce uno scontrino da sola. Lascia che sia Sara a domandare i dettagli scabrosi su fluidi non newtoniani e loro conseguenze.  
Improvvisamente sembra che la popolazione del vicinato si sia svegliata tutta insieme e abbia voglia di un caffè, perché il locale si riempie di gente tanto che Trisha perde di vista i figli, il bancone e dimentica dell’esistenza del professor Van Hohenheim.  
Al ritmo di cinque ordinazioni al minuto serve quello che sospetta essere il contenuto umano di un intero autobus, con Edward, Al e Winry che alla cassa sono più efficienti di un calcolatore e Al è anche più gentile. Non è la prima volta che le capita: quando resta da sola c’è sempre una fiumana impossibile, alle volte lei e il signor Halling, che è il proprietario, finiscono per girarsi i pollici e domandarsi perché le persone non possano scansionare il proprio bisogno di caffeina invece che scoprirsi decaffeinati e per di più affamati tutti contemporaneamente a orari non prevedibili.  
Quando la clientela inizia a diradarsi e finalmente Trisha riacquista una visione che non sia a tunnel, focalizzata su ordinazione-servizio-scontrino-sorriso-graziearrivederci, vede di nuovo il giallo.  
Sbatte le palpebre e soffoca con l’aria, perché il professor Van Hohenheim è ancora seduto al tavolo, esattamente dove era prima, solo che adesso è assediato da altre cose molto bionde. Edward lo sta guardando come guarda gli insegnanti che non gli vanno a genio, quindi tutti gli insegnanti a parte la signora Curtis. Tiene entrambi i gomiti piantati sul tavolo e forse ci farà un buco. Al, invece, si è seduto in punta alla sedia e guarda la barba del premio Nobel con le stelle negli occhi.  
«Sindrome da trasfusione feto-fetale» sta spiegando, allegro. «Siamo gemelli, ma Ed è più grande di me».  
«Puoi scommetterci» dice Edward, mentre gonfia il petto più che può senza riuscire comunque a recuperare in alcun modo i centimetri che gli mancano per essere considerato alto il giusto.  
«Sindrome da trasfusione feto-fetale» ripete Hohenheim, in un tono che Trisha ha già sentito un milione di volte. Un adulto che ripete incredulo qualche parola che trova impossibile sia uscita dalle labbra di uno scolaro delle elementari.  
Ed non riesce mai a afferrare niente, di quel tono, a parte la carica potenzialmente offensiva. E siccome per lui la miglior difesa è sempre l’attacco, pianta i gomiti più a fondo sul tavolo e si alza un po’ dalla sedia per sembrare più grosso. Fallisce miseramente, ma quell’occhiataccia ha fatto scappare bulletti del doppio dei suoi anni, Trisha ha assistito.  
«Sì, in pratica il sangue viene trasfuso in modo anomalo da un feto all’altro, quindi io ne avevo meno e Al ne aveva troppo. Ma’, siamo sicuri che è uno scienziato? Queste cose dovrebbe saperle, a me pare un po’ scemo».  
Trisha congela con un canovaccio in mano, gli avventori del secondo tavolino si voltano tutti contemporaneamente verso di lei.  
«Edward» geme, aggrappata al canovaccio.  
Col cervello spento, contempla in modo distante che al momento ci siano all’interno del locale più persone bionde che no, soprattutto quando la testa di Sara si riaffaccia al suono della campanella, Winry alle calcagna.  
«Oi, pidocchi, vi lascio due minuti e andate subito a molestare lo scienziato?» chiama. «Andiamo, ho ritrovato il camice e anche l’anca della signora Fotter».  
«Le radiografie dell’anca» suggerisce Winry, che ama l’accuratezza. Sara le batte piano la cartella con le radiografie in questione dritta sulla testa. «Trish, porto i mostri da mia madre. Ci vediamo domani».  
Trisha vorrebbe ringraziare o almeno dire qualcosa, invece le esce una sorta di sospiro mescolato a un opportuno annuire generico. Al saluta molto educatamente il professor Van Hohenheim e lui sorride largo anche a Edward, nonostante sia chiaro che lui lo consideri una specie di impostore, almeno per quanto riguarda nozioni di biologia e ostetricia.  
«Non fate esplodere niente, vi voglio bene» ricorda Trisha, quando le sfilano accanto. «Al, bada a tuo fratello».  
«Sono più grande io!»  
Alphonse, comunque, leva un pollice, mentre Ed incassa il pizzico gratuito ma sempre appropriato di Winry. Per qualche motivo che Trisha non vuole indagare, anche Sara le indirizza un pollice levato. Urey ha una pessima influenza su quella donna.  
Quando la campanella suona di nuovo e il conciliabolo biondo scivola via sul marciapiede, è quasi tentata di poggiare la schiena al muro e rimanere così per un po’. Invece appoggia il canovaccio sul bancone e raggiunge il tavolo del professor Van Hohenheim, le man già proiettate in direzione del caffè.  
«Posso portare via?» chiede.  
Lui non ha ancora smesso di guardarla con quel luccicare pulito negli occhi, ma potrebbe essere il modo in cui guarda l’universo tutto, specie i fenomeni paranormali come le madri single di due gemelli piuttosto maleducati – Alphonse è molto beneducato, di norma, ma lui e Ed insieme sono un fenomeno naturale a sé e Trisha non se la prende, quando riceve occhiate incredule.  
«Grazie, sì, credo sia anche ora che liberi questo tavolo…» risponde lui. Si alza e recupera la valigetta, sì, ma senza dar segno di voler raggiungere la porta. La segue al bancone e ci si appoggia su, vago.  
«Non porta la fede» dice, generico. Scientifico: è un’osservazione; avrebbe potuto dire “lei ha i capelli castani” con lo stesso identico tono.  
«Mai portata» risponde Trisha, appoggia la tazzina nel lavello, la mette nella lavastoviglie. Recupera una pezza e si mette a pulire perché è esattamente così che ha intenzione di condurre quella conversazione, se sta davvero succedendo che stia conducendo questa conversazione. «Lui non era entusiasta neppure di un bambino solo, è quasi una fortuna che se la sia data a gambe ancora prima che scoprissi che erano due».  
«È scappato».  
«Lo capisco, anche io avevo paura. Ne ho ancora» aggiunge, stupidamente sincera rivolta al riflesso slabbrato di se stessa sul piano lucido di metallo. «Però è stata la decisione giusta, tenerli. Sono stata una pazza e capisco chi decide per il contrario, ma per me è stata la decisione giusta».  
«Sono bambini molto svegli».  
La risata le si gonfia in gola e esce fuori a sbuffi; dall’altro lato Hohenheim sorride con un’espressione di folgorazione inspiegabile. Non ha molta importanza e Trisha scuote il capo.  
«Bambini svegli sono quelli che sanno scrivere il proprio nome coi pastelli a quattro anni. Edward a quattro anni ha insegnato l’algebra a Alphonse. Gli faccio tenere la contabilità della casa, sono molto più svegli di me».  
«Credo abbiano ottimi geni, e non da parte di padre».  
Trisha gli guarda le sopracciglia, gli ride davanti alle sopracciglia. Appoggia i gomiti sul bancone.  
«Forse ha ragione Edward, lei non è uno scienziato, è un provolone. Posso offrirle qualcosa, per scusarmi dell’assalto dei miei figli?»  
Lui sbatte le palpebre.  
«Ah… Mi pare fossimo rimasti a me che le offrivo qualcosa, o sbaglio?”  
«Certo. Potrebbe fare tombola e offrire direttamente una cena a questa madre single».  
«Ottimo» ribatte Hohenheim, pulito e semplicemente contento.  
Trisha sente la propria fronte accartocciarsi.  
«Stavo scherzando» dice.  
Hohenheim annuisce, solenne.  
«Io no. Non scherzo mai con le madri single».  
Sta scherzando, ovviamente, ma è anche serio. Non ha idea di come le due cose possano conciliarsi l’una con l’altra, c’è qualcosa di incredibilmente complicato in quest’uomo; o forse è lei: lei è complicata pur essendo la persona più semplice del mondo, lei e il suo bagaglio, i suoi orari, il mondo che va sempre troppo veloce e le cose che esplodono, non necessariamente per colpa di Edward.  
È tanto che non esce con un uomo – l’ultima volta che è uscita con qualcuno per davvero, quel qualcuno era un ragazzo, non certo un uomo. Non è mai uscita con un uomo e è stata ragazza per pochissimo tempo prima di diventare madre, senza passaggi intermedi.  
«Perché no» dice, anche se il tono le esce dubbioso: lui, il signor premio Nobel, dovrebbe avere davanti una lista ben chiara di “perché no”, invece sorride larghissimo e si perquisisce le tasche. Ne estrae una stilografica dall’aria più antica degli occhiali.  
«Lei da quale secolo proviene?» chiede Trisha, mentre la usa per scrivere il suo numero su un tovagliolino.  
«Sicuramente quello sbagliato» ribatte, divertito. «Questo mondo cambia in fretta, da quando è uscito lo smartphone faccio fatica a stare al passo».  
Trisha tira fuori il vecchio Nokia dalla tasca del grembiule.  
«Le risponderò dal mio normalissimo telefono coi tasti».  
Lui sembra deliziato.  
Segue la coda bionda che scivola via insieme al suono delle campanelle e quando il signor Halling entra con una cassa piena di merendine si guarda alle spalle con una certa apprensione.  
«Sembra che hai visto un fantasma».  
«Ci uscirò a cena, a quanto pare» ribatte lei. Il peggio è che è la verità. 

*

Trisha non è mai stata tanto consapevole di avere un telefono in vita sua.  
«Oh per l’amore del cielo, figliola, non avrei mai detto che sarebbe bastato un babbaleo a caso a ridurti in questo stato».  
Il telefono è ancora immobile, Trisha lascia scivolare la lama del coltello sotto quella che deve essere la buccia della milionesima patata e sospira.  
«Eppure mi sono fatta mettere incinta da un babbaleo a caso meno di dieci anni fa» ribatte, senza alzare gli occhi dal nastro dorato che si srotola sopra il suo pollice. Ha lo stesso colore dei capelli del professor Van Hohenheim e di babbalei che Trisha, stupida, ha amato; di piccoli babbalei che ama al momento, più di qualunque altro babbaleo al mondo.  
«Non è un babbaleo, mamma, è un premio Nobel» dice Urey, con la testa infilata nel frigo.  
Pinako alza lo sguardo dal trito di cipolle che ha davanti. Sotto le lenti tonde da Harry Potter, gli occhi sono perfettamente asciutti: non si sa come faccia, ha un superpotere.  
«Non vedo perché le due cose dovrebbero essere mutualmente esclusive. La cena è pronta tra un’ora, cosa diavolo stai cercando?»  
Trisha sospira e lancia ancora uno sguardo al telefono. Per qualche lungo momento le sue orecchie registrano solo la discussione sull’età di Urey, l’impossibilità correlata di guastarsi l’appetito mangiando una banana prima di cena e il concetto, Pinako ama ripeterlo, che finché sono sotto il suo stesso tetto si fa come dice lei. Il fatto che tecnicamente quella adesso sia casa di Urey è del tutto irrilevante ai suoi occhi.  
«Non rispondi?» chiede alla fine lui, la banana in mano e il biasimo di sua madre alle spalle – tra l’altro brandisce un coltello, per cui Trisha ci mette un altro secondo per computare.  
«Cosa?» risponde.  
Urey ha delle mani: è un chirurgo, gli servono per vivere, ma il punto è che al momento una delle mani, quella che non impugna una banana, è sollevata e sta puntando un dito da qualche parte tra Trisha, le patate e la sua stanchezza cronica da doppioturno, che ormai le si è abbrancata alle ossa per sempre.  
«Il telefono. Non è la tua suoneria, questa?»  
«Il telefono» ripete lei, imbambolata. Poi lascia cadere la patata nella spazzatura insieme al coltello e salta in piedi. «Il telefono!»  
«Babbalei» commenta Pinako, le mani nel secchio. Lei ha fatto la guerra, quindi quella patata sarà lavata e mangiata comunque, niente da dichiarare.  
Urey le si è appiccicato dietro, non si sa per sfuggire a sua madre o origliare la conversazione – probabilmente entrambe, perché è uno stratega – ma a quel punto Trisha ha premuto il tasto verde e deglutito il deserto del Gobi, quindi non fa neppure caso al fatto che lui sia effettivamente lì.  
«Pronto?»  
Il numero sconosciuto gracchia; poi si schiarisce la gola e a quel punto Trisha è già certa che sia un centralino che cerca di convincerla a cambiare operatore. È già pronta a chiarire che difenderà la sua fedeltà quasi coniugale al gestore di cui non ricorda il nome che quando dall’altra parte invece la voce barbuglia e poi inciampa sul suo nome, inciampa quasi anche lei; Urey l’acchiappa per le spalle e le impedisce di finire faccia dentro l’attaccapanni.  
«Salve» dice Trisha, poi si gira verso Urey e strabuzza gli occhi, perché nessuno nel mondo saluta più usando “salve” dalla caduta dell’Impero Romano d’Occidente.  
«Salve» dice la cornetta. È Van Hohenheim, con la sua voce profonda da professore, incerta da persona quasi timida, dorata come tutto di lui.  
Trisha deve appoggiarsi allo stipite per fingersi in grado di sostenere questa conversazione. È molto grata al fatto che le videochiamate siano ancora qualcosa di estraneo alla quotidianità.  
«Mi scusi?» deve dire però, perché chiaramente ha perso qualunque cosa Van Hohenheim stesse dicendo mentre lei si incartava negli ingranaggi del suo cervello.  
«Spero non sia un brutto momento» ripete Van Hohenheim. «Posso richiamare più tardi. O domani. O quando preferisce».  
«Non è un brutto momento» ribatte invece Trisha, perché non lo è e le cose vere sono anche le più facili da dire per lei, nonostante l’opinione contraria della maggioranza delle persone. «È un ottimo momento, in realtà» aggiunge, perché Ed, Al e Winry sono in giardino a fare i bambini per una volta tanto; si sentono gridolini dalla finestra in salotto. Pinako riesce a rendere profumate anche le patate non ancora cotte e Trisha non deve lavorare fino a domattina. È un ottimo momento per avere una conversazione telefonica imbarazzante con un premio Nobel che l’ha rimorchiata al bar.  
Se solo ci pensa, alla parola “rimorchiata”, si sente mancare. Che concetto terrificante.  
«Oh, bene. Molto bene» dice il premio Nobel. Di sicuro non alla linguistica, ma Trisha sta faticando lei stessa a procedere. Non ricorda come si fa: riesce solo a appoggiare maldestra il gomito sul davanzale e guardare oltre il vetro: Winry sta di nuovo cercando di insegnare a Ed a giocare a Campana e forse presto sarà necessario l’intervento di un adulto per evitare che si strappino i capelli a vicenda.  
«Bene» replica, in attesa. Deve aver cambiato idea: deve averlo fatto, forse le urla dei bambini si sentono anche dentro la cornetta. È giusto così, non c’è niente di triste. È così che vanno le cose.  
«Sono Van Hohenheim, ci siamo visti al bar in cui lavora. E mi ha offerto un caffè» sta dicendo però lui, molto didatticamente riepilogativo e Trisha realizza: era titubante perché non era certo si ricordasse di lui. Non era certo che Trisha, Trisha e il suo diploma di istituto tecnico alle serali, il suo grembiule macchiato e i suoi due esplosivi gemelli, non si ricordassero di aver dato il numero a un premio Nobel seduto a dissezionare tramezzini per tre ore allo stesso tavolo davanti al bancone da cui lei serve caffè.  
Forse Ed ha ragione: non è che sia proprio sveglissimo, il professor Van Hohenheim. Per qualche motivo che forse ha fondamenti razionali ma che non ha voglia di indagare, lo trova dieci volte più attraente. Deve essere perché sembra quasi una persona normale, qualcuno con cui persino lei possa accettare di prendere un caffè.  
«Sì, mi ricordo. Non so se lo sa, ma è piuttosto difficile da dimenticare» risponde, sente gli angoli della bocca salire su mentre a una parete di distanza Alphonse sta rischiando l’incolumità dei suoi capelli per separare Edward e Winry. È un bambino straordinariamente coraggioso.  
«Ah, beh, suppongo… La barba» barbuglia Van Hohenheim, tra il disagio e il divertimento. È facile immaginarlo mentre si gratta vago la nuca con una delle sue grosse mani dalle dita squadrate. Non sembrano le mani di un dottore o di uno scienziato; chissà se riesce a impugnare provette e pipette senza frantumarle.  
«La sua barba è piuttosto interessante» dice Trisha, che deve essere impazzita. Sta per ridacchiare lì tutta da sola come una liceale. Urey, che stava ovviamente origliando, si affaccia e spalanca le braccia, incredulo, appena prima che una padella volante gli sfiori l’orecchio e Pinako lo richiami all’ordine.  
«Suppongo lo sia, antropologicamente parlando» risponde Hohenheim, definitivamente divertito. Poi c’è una pausa, piccola e breve che apre una voragine ampia nel respiro successivo di Trisha. Van Hohenheim si schiarisce la gola. «Anche venerdì sera è un buon momento?» chiede. «Voglio dire, per offrirle una cena? È per questo che l’ho chiamata, mi piacerebbe poterle offrire una cena».  
«Venerdì» ripete Trisha, seria. Fa mente locale e deve sbattere la nuca contro la parete, deve. «Venerdì mi è molto difficile, è… Venerdì devo tenere i bambini» spiega, anche questa è la verità. Si stava ingannando, non è per nulla facile da dire. È anche la sola cosa giusta, quello sì. «I miei figli e la figlia dei miei amici, ho promesso che saremmo andati al cinema».  
«Oh, a vedere cosa?» domanda Hohenheim, allegro e alieno. Strampalato e adorabile, si rende conto. È una cosa infinitamente pericolosa da dire a questo punto, ma sembra una persona adorabile.  
«Un cartone animato con dei draghi. E credo dei vichinghi che li cavalcano… A quanto pare mette d’accordo l’amore di Al per le cose carine, quello di Winry per l’aerodinamica e quello di Ed per le cose che sputano fiamme».  
«Deve essere dura intrattenerli».  
Trisha chiude gli occhi per un momento, la voce è leggera e seria. Sì, è dura. È veramente dura intrattenere bambini come Al, Ed e Winry; ne vale la pena, ma è dura. Riapre gli occhi, la vecchia foto di Pinako giovanissima seduta sul cofano di una Mustang la saluta dalla parete di fronte.  
«Sabato» dice, decisa. «Sabato mi piacerebbe andare a cena fuori, se per lei non è un problema».  
«Non lo è» risponde Hohenheim, subito, nessuna stupida tattica nessun bisogno di controllare sull’agenda che dovrà pur avere. Trisha spera che ce l’abbia, perché sembra veramente poco in grado di occuparsi di cose pedestri come le scadenze. «È un piacere. Posso passare a prenderla? Alle otto?»  
«Passi a prendere me, non lei» risponde, si incarta, le viene da ridere e recupera. «Voglio dire, mi dia del tu. Possiamo darci del tu?»  
«Ne sarei onorato».  
Trisha non ce la fa: ride.  
L’impero Romano d’Occidente è appena caduto, sono in pieno medioevo e esistono possibilità concrete che Trisha troverà a aspettarla un uomo in armatura in groppa a un vero destriero.

*

Esiste una soglia di tolleranza della bizzarria, Hohenheim sa che esiste e sa anche di averla ampiamente superata. Per dire: passa così tanto tempo della sua vita a farsi chiamare per cognome, a _essere_ Hohenheim, che persino nei propri monologhi interiori finisce per chiamarsi così, e fosse almeno un nome semplice da pronunciare o da scrivere.  
«Accao, o, acca, e-»  
«Acca acca?» dice il telefono, profondamente turbato.  
Hohenheim scuote il capo anche se ovviamente quell’uomo non può vederlo. Ragazzo: è molto probabilmente un povero ragazzo alla sua prima settimana di lavoro e non ha mai preso una prenotazione in vita sua. «Elric» dice Hohenheim alla fine, ispirato. «Prenoti a nome Elric».  
«E, elle, elle…?”  
Davvero? Davvero. Sbuffa una risata e si ritrova appoggiato con la fronte alla parete.  
«E elle erre. El-ric».  
«Oh, certo. Certo, mi scusi».  
«Non c’è nessun problema».  
Non c’è, davvero. Riaggancia e è ancora contento, la felicità è intatta da qualche parte sotto il suo diaframma e non crede davvero che riuscirà a sgonfiarla entro sabato. È solo giovedì e ha già sbagliato luogo in cui dovrebbe trovarsi molte più volte del solito.  
«Professor Hohenheim» sospira una voce femminile che non ha niente a che fare con quella di Trisha Elric.  
«Sì, Lyra» domanda, ma senza smettere di contemplare il tramonto. Gli hanno assegnato un ufficio che ha una vista terribile per ventitré ore e mezza al giorno: al tramonto invece è meraviglioso, può vedere le striature dorate lampeggiare dietro ai palazzi come draghi in cielo. Almeno finché l’ombra di Lyra non aleggia a occupare ogni angolo di luce con una delle sue lugubri gonne ottocentesche.  
«La conferenza inizia tra dieci minuti» dice, impassibile. Tecnicamente Hohenheim è un biochimico, non un medico, ma lei lo è: ogni volta che la guarda in faccia si domanda come sia possibile che un individuo così chiaramente incapace di empatia abbia scelto la professione che ne richiede la maggiore quantità. Potrebbe essere una spiegazione al perché sia finita a fargli da assistente, tutto sommato. Questo e l’essere probabilmente una delle menti più brillanti in cui sia mai inciampato.  
«Lyra» dice, si ritrova con le nocche a strofinarsi la barba. Lei muove impercettibilmente le sopracciglia, sta ancora lì davanti a bloccare il tramonto.  
«Professor Hohenheim» stabilisce, è una specie di monito. Gli sta chiedendo con ogni fibra del suo essere di ripensarci e non domandarle quello che crede di sapere lui stia per domandarle. Forse lo sa: è sveglia così.  
«Si usa ancora regalare fiori alle signore, quando le si porta fuori a cena?»  
Il sopracciglio di lei ha un piccolo spasmo breve: forse non si aspettava esattamente questa domanda. Non cade dai tacchi solo perché ci trotta tutti i giorni su col camice che le svolazza dietro come uno strascico. Le sue sopracciglia si dilatano appena: forse caccerà un becco Bunsen alla tasca e ci soffierà sopra per incenerirgli la barba.  
«Talvolta» concede. Le stanno lampeggiando gli occhi.  
Hohenheim non riesce a smettere di sorridere.  
«Molto interessante… E invece, cosa potrei regalare a dei bambini di otto anni per rendermi gradevole ai loro occhi?»  
Quelli di Lyra si assottigliano. Lo scruta per un momento.  
«In che senso».  
«Per essere loro simpatico» risponde Hohenheim, non ha ben capito di quale altro senso si potrebbe mai parlare. «Bambini con una passione spiccata per la biologia avanzata» aggiunge, tanto per essere più specifico.  
«Professore, la conferenza inizia tra cinque minuti» dice Lyra, ancora e con più lentezza, come per inculcargli l’informazione nel cervello. «Regali qualcosa che sia inerente alla biologia avanzata, giacché i bambini apprezzano la… Non esistono bambini di otto anni che abbiano una passione spiccata per la biologia avanzata» chiosa, frustrata. È riuscito a frustrarla, ce ne vuole. E il peggio è che il suo senso di colpa è nient’altro che una macchiolina generica nella totale delizia del contemplare tutti quegli assurdi dettagli, a sua volta una minuscola macchietta nella convinzione disperata di non essere in grado di portare a termine questo progetto senza che Trisha Elric gli rompa il setto nasale con un pugno: l’ha vista cambiare i filtri del caffè e è sicuro che abbia un destro micidiale.  
«Credo di essere incappato in qualcosa di straordinario» dice, gesticola anche un po’ per chiarire il concetto, ma è solo l’ennesima delle volte in cui prova a spiegarsi e scopre che l’uditorio lo sta guardando come fosse un alieno in bottiglia. Certe volte Hohenheim si sente un po’ un alieno in bottiglia. Sospira e si gratta la nuca.  
«D’accordo. Che conferenza andiamo a sentire?»  
Lyra non piange: non è biologicamente programmata. Ma la sua faccia si contorce un po’ e Hohenheim è quasi tentato di porgerle un fazzoletto, giusto per gentilezza.  
«La conferenza deve tenerla lei, professore».  
«Oh» gli esce fuori. Lancia un’occhiata al suo portatile. «È per quella che avevo tutte quelle diapositive in power point?»  
Lyra non piange, ma ci va veramente, veramente vicina. 

*

Non è che la vita di Trisha non funzioni. In realtà funziona come le vite di tutti: si impegna per farla funzionare, ce la mette tutta, para i colpi, incassa e si rialza. Questo non è neppure un colpo vero, è semplicemente il modo in cui si muove l’universo: è la legge di Travolta. John Travolta, la febbre del sabato sera.  
Non ha esattamente tracciato una statistica, ma Trisha è quasi certa che tre a uno con un altro giorno feriale qualsiasi i suoi figli abbiano sempre manifestato sintomi di malattie infettive il sabato sera.  
Alphonse starnutisce e è un miracolo che non gli cada la testa giù dal collo. Ed è finito in punta alla sedia e sembra pronto a scattare per raccoglierla, giusto in caso.  
«Povero tesoro» sospira. La fronte di Al è un fornetto sotto le dita, i capelli gli restano in piedi quando Trisha rimuove la mano. «Meglio andare a letto… Ed, puoi mettere a posto i libri?”  
«Se Al sta male non uscirai?» domanda però lui, in piedi con il primo volume dell’enciclopedia delle scienze in mano. Era in omaggio con un quotidiano: hanno solo quello, da A a Can.  
Al si è fatto pesante, si sono fatti pesanti tutti e due, ma Trisha è ancora riluttante a rinunciare a prenderli in braccio, anche se vuol dire che per voltarsi sente scricchiolare una manciata di vertebre.  
«Voglio dire» riparte Ed, più cauto e persino un po’ timido. «Se vuoi davvero uscire io posso badare a Al. Posso farlo».  
«So che puoi farlo» ribatte lei. In realtà quasi ci crede: Ed sembra il meno maturo dei due la maggior parte dei giorni, scherzano spesso al riguardo, ma ogni volta che la situazione l’ha richiesto, quella manciata di minuti che lo rendono tecnicamente più anziano hanno sempre pesato come macigni – è stata la madre che si è occupata di meno incubi e passeggiate notturne al mondo, crede, con Ed sempre pronto a accompagnare suo fratello in bagno o disposto a fare le ronde con una scopa in mano in cerca di fantasmi.  
«No, tesoro, resterò qui. Non me la sento di lasciarvi da soli, senza gli zii» decide, non le serve neppure un secondo. Al scotta contro la sua clavicola: se lo sistema meglio tra le braccia con un colpetto e il sollievo evidente di Ed è una conferma sufficiente al fatto che sia senza dubbio la decisione giusta. «Lascia stare i libri e vai a cercare il termometro. Se Al ne ha voglia possiamo leggere una storia tutti insieme».  
Lui annuisce, così serio e concentrato come quando spiega qualcosa di interessante che ha appena letto, poi si defila in cucina, dove tengono il termometro per ragioni che esulano dalla comprensione di Trisha stessa. È che nessuno misura mai la temperatura in bagno e quindi rimane sempre a orbitare il più vicino possibile a un orologio funzionante e magari anche a un televisore, visto che leggere con un braccio occupato è sempre complesso e cinque minuti possono essere estremamente lunghi.  
Sospira tra i capelli di Al e lui emette una specie di gorgoglio non meglio identificato che si augura non sia il preludio a una serata di intenso vomito. Nel dubbio grida a Ed di prendere anche una zuppiera di plastica, perché non c’è nulla di peggio che pulire lenzuola sporche di vomito mentre tuo figlio ti guarda con espressione desolata e ti chiede scusa ripetutamente come se pensasse anche solo per un secondo che tu possa arrabbiarti con lui per una cosa del genere.  
Lo fa atterrare sul materasso con grande sollievo delle braccia e un po’ meno della schiena; forse si è stirata una vertebra. Sorride perché morirà all’istante piuttosto che far sentire Al in colpa anche per questo.  
«Mi dispiace» dice comunque lui, perché Trisha e forse l’universo intero non meritano un’oncia del buon cuore di Alphonse. Tira su col naso e poi tossisce male, come un rospo. È anche ragionevolmente verdolino.  
«Non c’è niente di cui dispiacerti, non è colpa tua se stai male».  
«Ho trovato il termometro e il tuo telefono» annuncia Ed, a voce così alta che la risposta barbugliata di Al si perde nella coperta. Trisha gliela rimbocca attorno come fosse un kebab e sfila il termometro dalle dita di Ed prima che lui se lo faccia cadere di mano e debbano trascorrere la serata a recuperare palline tossiche di mercurio in giro per la stanza.  
«È quello nuovo col gallinstan, ce l’ha dato la zia Sara» commenta Ed, quando lei lo ammonisce a voce alta.  
«Cosa?» si blocca, il termometro sospeso sulla testa di Al mentre decide dove infilarglielo – l’ascella è meglio della bocca, non ricorda affatto se l’abbia lavato, l’ultima volta.  
Ed aggrotta un pelo la fronte, come ogni volta che non capisce cosa gli altri non abbiano capito. Poi sbatte le palpebre.  
«Nel termometro, ma’. Adesso ci mettono il gallinstan, è una lega, gallio, indio e stagno. Si comporta come il mercurio ma non è tossico, si può smaltire nella spazzatura normale».  
Trisha ha smesso da tempo di stupirsi per affermazioni del genere, ma cerca sempre di ricordare di mostrarsi almeno un po’ entusiasta… Solo che stavolta non era quello che aveva chiesto.  
«Sì, Ed, il telefono… Perché mi hai portato il telefono?» domanda, mentre Al provvede autonomamente a sfilarle il termometro dalle dita e infilarselo sotto l’ascella perché la sua famiglia è composta solo da disastri ambulanti con disturbi dell’attenzione, evidentemente.  
Ed sbatte di nuovo le palpebre.  
«Oh. Per chiamare lo scienziato?»  
È… Una buona idea. Non è sicura che questa allegria di Ed al pensiero che lei debba disdire i suoi appuntamenti sarebbe considerata positiva da uno psichiatra infantile, ma ciò non toglie che deve disdire e debba anche sbrigarsi perché non ha idea di dove Hohenheim abiti e potrebbe essere già uscito di casa, potrebbe provocargli un problema dopo che già praticamente ha scelto da sola il giorno e l’ora per l’autoinvito a cena fuori.  
Forse ha bisogno di misurare la febbre anche lei, perché la testa le gira un po’.  
«Grazie, Ed» conclude, e gli appoggia una mano sulla testa. «Resta con tuo fratello, controlla l’orologio».  
Lui annuisce, quasi sull’attenti, e Al commenta che in realtà sta tenendo il conto a mente.  
Esce dalla stanza lasciando la porta bene aperta, ma si ritira con discrezione in cucina, dove Ed non possa arrivare a origliare senza sentirsi in colpa per aver abbandonato Al senza supervisione.  
Respira e scorre la rubrica.  
Ha cercato Van Hohenheim su internet per imparare con quante acca si scrivesse il suo nome; ha scoperto che ha vinto il Nobel per la creazione di una molecola biologica artificiale le cui applicazioni in ambito oncologico le sfuggono del tutto ma devono essere straordinariamente promettenti. Poi ha scoperto che non c’è la sua data di nascita su Wikipedia: potrebbe voler dire che sia a propria volta un ammasso di grosse molecole biologiche artificiali, magari inviate dal futuro per salvare il mondo da Skynet, ma siccome Trisha è sicurissima che come Sara Connor varrebbe molto poco, ha proseguito le ricerche un po’ più a fondo. Ha un curriculum troppo lungo perché possa aver raggiunto tutti quei risultati nel corso di una singola vita, quindi neppure quello è stato utile per definire la sua età; pare abbia vissuto in tutti i continenti, nella maggior parte dei Paesi. Ha pubblicato più articoli e libri di quanti Trisha ne abbia letti in vita e sembra semplicemente comparso così, all’improvviso, a dispensare scoperte scientifiche come un alieno sbarcato sul pianeta per dare una spintarella al progresso dell’umanità.  
Il nome sul display è scomposto in piccolissimi pixel, esattamente come il nome di chiunque altro.  
Deve dire a questa persona – questa persona importante, che non deve essere abituata ai rifiuti – che deve rifiutare il suo invito a cena a meno di un’ora dall’ora in cui era prevista la cena.  
Respira, schiaccia il tasto verde.  
Van Hohenheim risponde al quinto squillo, o meglio qualcosa fa partire la chiamata, ma c’è uno starnazzare di schiamazzi e un fruscio, prima che la voce di lui compaia trafelata nella cucina di Trisha.  
«Pront- sì, ho… mi è caduto. Salve! Mi è caduto il telefono».  
Ogni volta che parla, Trisha non si capacita di come questa persona possa essere la stessa che sta salvando il mondo dal cancro o qualcosa del genere.  
«Stai bene?» chiede, e non è per nulla una domanda peregrina: sembra che lui sia appena stato lanciato fuori da un treno in corsa.  
«Sì. Sì, bene- no, sono in ritardo. Credo di essere in ritardo?»  
Trisha stringe i denti e sospira.  
«Oh, no. No, per niente, in realtà è… Mi dispiace» risolve. Non è il caso di tergiversare, che lui sia o meno saltato da un treno in corsa o qualunque cosa quest’uomo strampalato faccia durante il suo tempo libero. O in quello impegnato, se è per questo. «Alphonse ha l’influenza e- non posso lasciarlo solo con Ed. Lui è molto più responsabile di quel che sembra, ma ha pur sempre otto anni e ha già provato a cucinare una volta… Non sono mai riuscita a ripulire del tutto la macchia d’olio dal soffitto».  
Cosa sta dicendo. Qualcuno la fermi: sta straparlando, inondando quest’uomo trafelato di scemenze sulla sua vita, di scuse. Lui ha prodotto un piccolo “oh”, tondo e sordo: le si incaglia contro il palato e… È stupida. È veramente stupida. Non ce l’ha con Al, non potrebbe mai avercela con Al, non ce l’ha neanche con la sua vita, la sua vita le piace, solo che qualche volta, per un minuto, ha desiderato qualcosa – è un desiderio cretino, non ha nessun vero motivo per desiderare qualcosa di diverso rispetto a quello che ha, quello che ha le piace e funziona e-  
«Mi dispiace molto, spero non stia troppo male… Trisha?»  
Lei tira su col naso. Forse Al le ha passato l’influenza. Spera non sia intestinale: intanto si appoggia schiena al tavolo e si schiarisce la gola.  
«Credo- credo sia influenza. A scuola se la passano come fosse una palla… Non posso lasciarli da soli».  
«Certo» dice Hohenheim. «Certo, capisco perfettamente. Possiamo… Posso invitarti a cena sabato prossimo?”  
Trisha ha una mano premuta sulla faccia, si pizzica il naso stretto e quando risponde la voce le esce stupidamente nasale.  
«Davvero» produce, e non è sicura se fosse una domanda. «Voglio dire, vuoi davvero…»  
«Certo» ripete lui, lo stesso tono lucente e pulito, sincero. «O… Sto insistendo troppo?» aggiunge poi, come colto da un dubbio improvviso. Crede che lei stia cercando di scaricarlo maldestramente buttandogli addosso scuse. È riuscita a rendere insicuro un premio Nobel: qualcuno le consegni subito un premio Nobel!  
«No» risponde, scuote il capo così forte che la punta dei capelli quasi le finisce in bocca; ne sputacchia un po’. «No, io- sabato prossimo» dice. «Mi piacerebbe uscire sabato prossimo. Sono mortificata».  
«Non devi. Per favore, non essere mortificata… Cosa pensi dei carboidrati complessi?»  
Trisha allontana il telefono e lo fissa. Poi lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle perché quella è una domanda che potrebbe fare Edward, così, in modo randomico nel mezzo di una conversazione. Ma lui non è lì, si sente un parlottio basso, lui e Al stanno chiacchierando.  
«Prego?» ritenta allora, dentro la cornetta.  
Hohenheim si sta schiarendo rumorosamente la gola.  
«Voglio dire, hai problemi con il lattosio? No, aspetta, ti piace il gelato?»  
«C’è qualcuno a cui non piace?» Ride, perché sembra che lui si sia incartato nel tentativo estremo di porre la domanda giusta. Siccome sembra comunque molto serio, decide di dare una risposta seria. «Mi piace moltissimo. Quello alle mandorle il mio preferito, ma non lo trovo spesso».  
«Mandorle» dice Hohenheim, come se gli avesse appena rivelato un’importantissima informazione. «Bene, mandorle… Trisha, mi troveresti inquietante se ti portassi del gelato alle mandorle?»  
Trisha sente la propria faccia configurarsi in qualcosa che deve somigliare a un Picasso. Non ha idea di dove siano finite le sue sopracciglia o la sua lingua, se è per questo.  
«Se mi… Dove».  
«A casa tua. Sarebbe inquietante? Perché potrebbe esserlo, nonostante io non abbia intenzione di sembrare inquietante, per cui ho pensato di chiederti se pensi che potrei… Credo sia un’idea stupida. La mia assistente, Lyra, è un’oncologa molto brillante… Sì, Lyra, sto parlando di lei» dice, rivolto a qualcuno che Trisha non può vedere. «Dicevo, Lyra mi ha fatto dei cenni molto eloquenti che potrebbero, temo, significare ritenga la mia proposta inquietante».  
«Oh. Beh, non… Non ho idea di cosa dovrei rispondere».  
«Quindi è inquietante».  
«Credo che Edward potrebbe ritenerla inquietante, ma… A me non dispiace» dice, lo spreme fuori, scivola via dalle labbra. «Non mi dispiace affatto».  
Una voce femminile dal tono secco e neutro, che di sicuro non appartiene a Hohenheim, ha appena esclamato «La smetta di sorridere come un idiota, professore». 

*

E la cena. Non esattamente la cena, ha solo comprato un cartone di pizza al taglio, ma riesce a immaginare molto poco di cosa di preciso faccia una madre quando ha un figlio con l’influenza e l’unica cosa che gli sia venuta in mente è la concreta possibilità che l’intero nucleo familiare si sia nutrito di brodo di pollo a prescindere dallo stato di salute collettivo.  
Magari Trisha o Edward avranno voglia di pizza. Magari potranno conservarla e farci colazione. Magari la terra in macchina per non dover sostenere l’imbarazzo di aver comprato un cartone di pizza alla vanvera.  
Guarda il proprio riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore e si sforza di sistemare le sopracciglia in un’angolazione che non faccia somigliare tutte le sue espressioni facciali a qualche sintomo del colera.  
Non si tratterrà: consegnerà la pizza e il gelato, senza rivelare di aver girato tre diverse gelaterie per trovarne una che avesse quello alle mandorle. Consegnerà la pizza e il gelato e saluterà Trisha Elric e poi tornerà a casa e nessuna di queste azioni comporterà dell’imbarazzo da parte sua.  
Deve smettere di lavorare nei laboratori e interagire esclusivamente con Lyra per ore di fila, è così che si è trasformato in una specie di misantropo balbuziente.  
Respira e apre la portiera. Recupera la pizza, poi la posa di nuovo sul sedile perché deve infilarsi la bustina col gelato nell’incavo del gomito; quando richiude la portiera si rende conto di aver lasciato le chiavi inserite nel cruscotto e desidera per un momento ardentemente sbattere la fronte contro il tettuccio.  
«Semplici azioni consequenziali» dice, a voce alta. Un passante coi baffetti lunghi e sottili gli rivolge un’espressione inquieta e affretta il passo.  
Hohenheim respira e si rimette ben dritto, il cibo in mano e le chiavi in tasca.  
È un quartiere carino. Molto verde e dietro la colonnina del civico ventitré c’è una porzione di villetta bifamiliare identica a quella accanto; si intravede la superficie netta di un cortile dall’aspetto un po’ selvaggio, ci sono un’altalena attaccata all’albero e una bicicletta abbandonata vicino alla siepe.  
Hohenheim supera il cancelletto e si fa avanti con la mano già tesa, sale due gradini e bussa alla porta.  
I passi in avvicinamento si mescolano all’abbaiare di un cane, dall’altro lato della strada, e quando si fermano sono solo punti d’ombra dalla lama di luce sottilissima che filtra da sotto la porta.  
Hohenheim si riprende la sua mano appena in tempo prima che il battente si apra e – davanti a lui c’è una parete, il quadretto incorniciato di un vaso di girasoli che sembrerebbe dipinto a mano con una certa abilità e tempere molto scadenti.  
Nell’angolo, delle tacche a matita sullo stipite segnano altezze a partire da meno di un terzo di muro: è scorrendo con gli occhi per seguirle che ne incrocia un altro paio. È piuttosto inquietante, che questi bambini sembrino suoi parenti, ma Hohenheim è molto sicuro che se avesse incontrato Trisha Elric e ci avesse persino concepito dei figli, se lo ricorderebbe perché sarebbe stato senza dubbio perlomeno memorabile.  
«Buonasera» si presenta, davanti all’espressione assolutamente ostile di Edward. È un uomo adulto: non si farà scudo con la pizza, no.  
«Mio fratello sta male» dice lui, e se non fosse fisicamente impossibile date le dimensioni relative, giurerebbe che l’abbia appena squadrato dall’alto in basso. «Sei stato un po’ stronzo a fregartene e venire lo stesso».  
Hohenheim non sa cosa rispondere per un ammontare di almeno una manciata di secondi che si dilatano insieme alla sua bocca. La lascia aperta così e è una fortuna che non ci siano falene in giro o avrebbe rischiato di ingoiarne una. Richiude la mascella e tira aria con le narici, cerca di raccogliere i pensieri attorno a fatti solidi e inequivocabili: i fatti solidi e inequivocabili sono sempre un ottimo punto di partenza, per quanto rari.  
«Ho portato la pizza» dice, e quello sembra uno di quei casi in cui, per una volta, pare che l’universo sia dalla sua parte. La pizza gli sta ustionando il palmo della mano destra, non a caso, mentre il gelato gli penzola dal gomito e gli mantiene freddo il fianco. È una doccia turca, è molto confuso e ormai è lì, ha suonato, non può andarsene nonostante quel bambino lo stia guardando come fosse un proselitista fanatico particolarmente aggressivo.  
Non può andarsene perché Trisha Elric, anche: Trisha Elric necessita necessariamente di necessario approfondimento, anche solo come oggetto di studio. Hohenheim non si farà intimidire, lo sta facendo per la scienza.  
«C’è la mozzarella?» domanda Edward, analitico.  
Hohenheim è sicurissimo che non esista una risposta giusta a questa domanda e che la pizza con le patate dovrebbe essere senza. In ogni caso, risolve con una tattica diversiva.  
«Tua madre è in casa?»  
«In bagno» ribatte Ed, scontento nelle sue moppine a forma di testa di drago. In qualche modo su di lui hanno un effetto più minaccioso che tenero, ma forse è solo il pollo interiore che vive dentro Hohenheim e lo rende un inetto ammasso di inettitudine sociale anche quando interagisce con minori di dieci anni. «Al ha vomitato sul suo vestito. Erano entrambi molto scontenti, dopo» prosegue Edward, e c’è qualcosa – è buffo, in realtà. Ha aggiunto gli ultimi dettagli quasi sovrappensiero, una mano ancora a tenere la porta non troppo aperta, il viso un po’ in controluce e il tono di chi sia abituato a riflettere a voce alta perché certe volte la testa è così piena che non può farne a meno. Hohenheim lo capisce perché capita anche a lui: di solito Lyra gli tira oggetti di cancelleria sulla fronte.  
Pensare a Lyra non è molto utile in questo momento e è vitale che Hohenheim, a prescindere da come si orienteranno le cose con Trisha Elric, cominci a frequentare altre persone: per dire, di solito i neonati piangono in presenza di Lyra e dubita che sarebbe di alcun aiuto nel gestire qualunque situazione che coinvolga bambini al di sotto dei dodici anni a prescindere.  
«Mi spiace che tuo fratello non si senta bene» dice allora e magari l’occhiata sospettosa in risposta ha più a che fare con il carattere di Edward che con il suo essere un bambino. In qualche modo Hohenheim è quasi sicuro che sia un pro per lui: i bambini restano entità sconosciute, ma se smette per un momento di catalogarli come bambini e prova a considerarli semplicemente persone, può provare a interagire. È comunque un estremo sollievo quando le suole di un paio di ciabatte infradito irrompono nella stanza; Trisha si è legata i capelli e indossa una maglietta fucsia psichedelica che fa molto Woodstock e probabilmente le crea imbarazzo, perché è anche arrossita. Il sorriso le tira le labbra.  
«Edward» geme. «Cosa abbiamo detto sulla diffusione eccessiva di informazioni?»  
«Non esiste una cosa come troppe informazioni» ribatte lui, prima ancora di voltarsi. Poi arriccia il naso, sbatte le palpebre. «Tu avevi detto di farlo entrare e trattenerlo… Oh» realizza, piuttosto soddisfatto. «Queste troppe informazioni!»  
Trisha continua a sorridere, ma le unghie grattano contro il muro.  
«Mi dispiace» si scusa, forse un po’ più con l’universo in generale che con Hohenheim in persona. In compenso in quello stesso istante sembra realizzare che lui sia effettivamente lì, ancora impalato sulla porta come lo stoccafisso inabile che sa benissimo di essere. Passa all’azione con tale rapidità che Hohenheim capisce di essere dentro solo perché è effettivamente cambiata la prospettiva e adesso è tra le pareti di una cucina, abitabile e decisamente abitata.  
La pizza sparisce dalla sua mano e così il gelato, ma non riesce a fare altro che articolare un barbuglio invece di un vero ringraziamento, perché è rimasto a fissare lo sportello del frigo. Sul congelatore appena aperto le lettere magnetiche sono state arrangiate a formare simboli chimici. Più in alto, le calamite tengono insieme una collezione di disegni a più mani, alcuni di notevole talento artistico, altri decisamente caotici ma colmi di dettagli e – ha insegnato a studenti con una grafia molto migliore ma che di certo non sapevano risolvere esercizi di stechiometria in modo altrettanto efficiente.  
«Per favore, accomodati… Non dovevi disturbarti».  
«Nessun disturbo» risponde lui, sforzandosi di non scuotere il capo. Non ha senso cercare di non sembrare un molosso con problemi relazionali, nonostante sia esattamente ciò che è: come è finito in questa situazione? Come gli è venuto in mente di irrompere nella casa di questa famiglia senza curarsi delle conseguenze, solo… per curiosità. L’ha fatto per curiosità. E per la linea morbida del collo di Trisha Elric, per la sua espressione concentrata quando cerca di aprire il cartone della pizza.  
«Non sei contento, Ed? Hai rischiato di mangiare brodo di pollo».  
«Non è male, il brodo di pollo».  
Lui scrolla le spalle e senza smettere comunque di scrutare Hohenheim: lui si guarda istintivamente le scarpe perché Edward le stava fissando e… Sono scarpe molto normali, marroni e noiose. Forse è proprio quello che l’ha disturbato, chissà, considerato che di sicuro è lui l’autore della maggior parte dei draghi e dei gargoyle appesi sul frigorifero.  
«Siediti, per favore… Bevi qualcosa?»  
«Del succo di mirtillo» dice Hohenheim e – è la cosa giusta: è la cosa giustissima perché non c’è niente di più giusto della risata improvvisa di Trisha, del modo in cui si copre in fretta la bocca col pugno chiuso e poi continua a sorridere.  
«L’hai chiesto tu».  
«Chi è causa del suo mal…»  
In qualche modo lo scambio provoca un sospiro aperto di Ed e forse è una fortuna che non abbia mimato un attacco di vomito; è comunque meglio dell’ostilità: Hohenheim è sicuro di essere sempre una muffa ai suoi occhi, ma forse una da studiare sotto un vetrino, invece che da eliminare con il lanciafiamme.  
«Io vado da Al» decide di colpo. «Posso prendere la pizza?»  
«Quella che preferisci» conferma Hohenheim e ovviamente si becca un’occhiataccia, perché la domanda era rivolta a Trisha. C’è un momento in cui, nel passarsi un tovagliolo, madre e figlio si fissano così intensamente che Hohenheim è sicuro potrebbe registrare onde elettromagnetiche in andata e ritorno dai due cervelli, ma quando la comunicazione telepatica si interrompe Ed sceglie una grossa fetta con le patate e si ritira a passo di corsa gridando il nome di suo fratello a voce eccessivamente alta.  
«Non svegliarlo!» gli tira dietro Trisha, ma con un accenno di rassegnazione già nell’ultima sillaba. Sospira, poi, tanto da sgonfiarsi, e si affloscia schiena al piano della cucina, i capelli che le scivolano sulla fronte e sulla linea tesa delle labbra.  
«Mi dispiace» strizza fuori, da quelle e dalle pieghe delle palpebre. Ha palpebre enormi e Hohenheim – ahia, è cotto. È proprio cotto, come è possibile? Accetta il succo di mirtillo per evitare di domandarsi domande scomode in modo più approfondito. Dovrebbe provare a rilassarsi, è una cosa che sembra proiettare molto bene all’esterno, l’aria d’essere peggio che rilassato, proprio addormentato in piedi; se il mondo potesse vedere il modo in cui dentro di lui mille voci vorticano e sbraitano pensieri a velocità quantistiche nessuno gli rivolgerebbe più al parola, forse gli prescriverebbero il Lexotan e gli chiamerebbero un TSO su due piedi.  
«Io non sono esattamente un dottore» dice all’improvviso e è una persona tanto terribile che ha persino dimenticato di rassicurare Trisha sul fatto che l’ultima cosa che dovrebbe fare è scusarsi – di cosa, poi? Di essere tanto gentile da averlo fatto entrare in casa sua senza prima scannerizzarlo con un metal detector? «Ma potrei comunque dare un’occhiata a Alphonse?»  
Lei lo guarda per un momento in modo così stralunato, la mano bloccata tesa a spostare la sedia e l’altra stretta attorno al suo succo di mirtillo, che Hohenheim è tentato di premere il pulsante dell’autodistruzione. Deve per forza essercene uno da qualche parte nel suo corpo, perché non è possibile che madre natura abbia prodotto un individuo come lui senza dotarlo di misure di sicurezza per quando dice cose del genere, che sicuramente non doveva dire perché è risultato invadente e semplicemente inquietante e-  
«È molto gentile» dice invece Trisha, ma poi sospira e è rilassata e si siede, con la sua maglietta fucsia e – le unghie le ha dipinte di un colore chiaro, verde acqua allegro; si intona coi suoi occhi e Hohenheim si preoccuperebbe per il fatto di averlo notato, dato che di solito non nota mai nulla, ma a quanto pare Trisha Elric riesce in qualche modo a essere ai suoi occhi più nitida di quello che guarda di solito. Sa delle cose antiche che gli davano entusiasmo, prima di vincere un premio Nobel e finire risucchiato in una spirale di ricerche e guardare il mondo dentro un microscopio per dodici ore al giorno, in un modo che quando hai finito sei stupito che i colori esistano ancora e poi ti dimentichi che esistono e perché, per quale motivo stai guardando in un microscopio in primo luogo.  
«Ma credo sia semplicemente influenza, è la tradizionale influenza del sabato sera».  
«Quella che impedisce di marinare la scuola e rovina il finesettimana» commenta Hohenheim. La sua infanzia sembra un film in bianco e nero, ormai, non ne ha ricordi nitidi, ma questo sì. Questo se lo ricorda, essere stato un ragazzino gracilino che odiava la scuola e doverci andare lo stesso e… «Ma forse i tuoi figli l’apprezzano, la scuola. Voglio dire, considerato…» ammicca al frigorifero, ai calcoli e ai simboli chimici e Trisha lo segue solo per rimettersi a ridere.  
«Per niente, Ed non la sopporta e visto che è Al a fare i compiti per entrambi, anche lui ha imparato a trovarla relativamente sgradevole… Gli piace imparare, però. Credo sia perché gli viene straordinariamente semplice… Oh, cipolle e tonno è la mia preferita!» esclama all’improvviso e Hohnheim le spinge il cartone più vicino. Ha indovinato la pizza: qualcuno gli dia subito un altro premio Nobel.  
«Siamo molto in imbarazzo, vero?» domanda Trisha, di colpo e… Sì. Hohenheim la stava fissando, mentre si portava alla bocca un pezzo di pizza con impaccio, nel tentativo di non rovesciarsi addosso tonno e cipolla e con un’indecisione improvvisa che forse ha a che fare con aliti e cipolle, perché è esattamente quello che ha pensato Hohenheim bloccandosi nel prenderne un pezzo a sua volta.  
«Sì, lo siamo. Lo sono».  
Il suono della risata di Trisha è quello delle cose che vanno a posto, si infila nelle intercapedini di vuoto cosmico che occupa parti importanti del cervello di Hohenheim, quelle preposte alle relazioni sociali. Potrebbe persino ricordarsi dove tenere le mani, se continua così, e persino di averle attaccate al corpo.  
«Lo sono anche io» dice lei, alle cipolle e al tonno prima di alzare lo sguardo con un’aspettativa sottile nella voce. «Non avevo un appuntamento da… Molto tempo. Molto, molto tempo».  
«Potrei batterti» risponde Hohenheim, il sorriso che gli preme gli angoli della bocca anche se non c’è proprio un bel niente da ridere. O forse sì, non lo sa: non sa bene come comportarsi neppure in relazione alle aspettative machiste del suo stesso genere. «Sono molto fiducioso, si dà il caso che abbia a che fare molto più con essere unicellulari dentro dischi di Petri che con altri esseri umani».  
Trisha annuisce, sempre alla sua pizza. Ne stacca un boccone piccolo a misura della sua piccola bocca e Hohenheim si sente una specie di gorilla quando tenta di fare lo stesso solo per far cadere metà del condimento nel piatto. Non sulla cravatta, spera, anche se effettivamente quella cravatta è già annodata male e è verde. Ha indosso una cravatta verde, sarà un colore stupido? Non può esserlo, gli occhi di Trisha sono verdi e non sembra proprio che la cravatta le interessi anche solo lontanamente.  
«Lo diciamo al tre? Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultimo appuntamento» dice. «Se lo diciamo contemporaneamente sarà meno imbarazzante. Forse» inclina il capo. «Forse non esiste un modo per renderlo meno imbarazzante… Forse dovremmo parlare di capperi».  
«Facciamolo» si lancia Hohenheim, la risata che gli esce anche dalle narici e da tutto – sta sperimentando qualche fenomeno incomprensibile per cui sembra sia il suo stesso corpo a ridere. Forse è quella la cura per la maggior parte delle malattie di questo secolo. «Al tre».  
Se si guardano negli occhi per un altro secondo Hohenheim soffocherà col tonno e visto che a quanto sembra al momento in quella casa è la persona più vicina all’essere un medico potrebbe essere un problema. Ma forse no: esiste una non remota possibilità che Edward e Alphonse siano già più che educati almeno nella teoria di ogni materia scientifica degna di nota, probabilmente potrebbero praticargli una tracheotomia con una penna biro. Il problema sarebbe più che altro l’altrettanto consistente eventualità che preferiscano lasciarlo agonizzare e basta.  
«Uno» dice Trisha, con una percentuale di solenne divertimento a soffocare l’imbarazzo.  
«Due» conferma Hohenheim, che si sente coraggioso.  
«Quattro…»  
«Sette anni».  
«Oh, wow» emette Trisha e non soffoca col cibo, forse. Se lo fa riesce a renderlo in qualche modo adorabile mascherando la bocca dietro il polso. Hohenheim invece soffoca con tutta la goffaggine che il suo intero essere incarna da sempre e si schizza delle cipolle sugli occhiali.  
«Scusa- scusa!» esclama Trisha, e gli sta già passando un mucchio di fazzoletti, tesa sopra il tavolo. «È solo- cielo. Io ho partorito due figli».  
Hohenheim annuisce non sa neppure bene perché e la cipolla gli cade in grembo, mentre gli occhiali scivolano già sul naso. Li preleva con le dita e ingegnarsi a pulirli è comunque meglio che guardare negli occhi Trisha. Si accorge che sta usando la cravatta solo quando registra che la chiazza verde non può essere un fazzoletto.  
Quando riesce a rinforcare la montatura, il mondo resta oleoso e appannato per almeno una buona metà del suo occhio destro.  
«Sì, io… Diciamo che non mi è difficile considerare la mia ricerca un po’ come fosse mia figlia» propone, e suona infinitamente stupido proprio mentre lo dice. Perché le ricerche non sono figli, non hanno una loro personalità, non gli viene l’influenza, non ti vomitano sulla maglietta. Non ti riempiono la casa di disegni e calamite e, apparentemente, di complessi calcoli stechiometrici.  
La ricerca è un gioco che va in una sola direzione; una volta conclusa, una volta raggiunto l’obiettivo, è rimasto con un premio e così tanti fogli e così tante persone a cui continuare a ripetere la stessa storia all’infinito. È bloccato, lo è: è il motivo per cui gli sono venuti tutti quei tic, mangiare tramezzini dissezionandoli e quella incapacità patologica a parlare con la gente che ormai è diventato un tratto del suo carattere. Ogni volta che apre bocca, qualcuno sta prendendo appunti e lui non si ricorda più come si faccia a parlare di cose normali, di cose quotidiane, nello stesso modo in cui lo fanno tutti gli altri.  
Trisha non sembra ritenerlo un imbecille, però. Non sembra neppure voglia prendere appunti – o comunque non riguardo quello che dice, forse li prenderebbe volentieri per studiarlo, a giudicare da come lo guarda… Da genetista, per Hohenheim è quasi assurdo che in qualche maniera i suoi figli sembrino assomigliare più a lui che a lei, ma è solo un’impressione superficiale, un gioco di colori; Edward e Alphonse, da quel poco che ha potuto vedere, hanno di lei la stessa espressione incuriosita e straordinariamente analitica che in Trisha è stemperata da educazione e probabilmente anni di adesione alle norme sociali, ma che è comunque lì nel modo in cui lo scruta attenta a ogni gesto.  
«Questa pizza è ottima» dice. «Qualche volta coi bambini la prendiamo sulla tredicesima, perché è di strada dalla scuola di arti marziali, ma non fanno quella tonno e cipolle lì».  
«Arti marziali?» domanda Hohenheim, perché al momento non ricorda neppure il nome del posto in cui ha preso la pizza, riesce solo a ringraziare l’ispirazione che l’ha spinto all’insolita scelta di tonno e cipolle. E va bene, va bene così, perché Trisha annuisce e sorride mentre manda giù l’ultimo boccone.  
«Sì, continuo a non aver capito bene cos’è che facciano, ma Ed e Al ne sono entusiasti… Me l’ha consigliato una delle loro insegnanti, di mandarceli, la signora Curtis» spiega, e le si delinea una piega tra le sopracciglia, come una crepa, mentre guarda corrucciata un pezzo di cipolla che le è scivolato nel piatto. «Io cerco di essere presente, ma… Li prendevano in giro. Ed, in particolare, perché è così piccolo» abbassa la voce quasi come fosse un riflesso condizionato e gli occhi scattano istintivamente verso la porta. Deve essere una specie di tabù della casa.  
«Mi stavano raccontando, l’altro giorno. Deve essere stata una gravidanza complicata».  
Trisha – ride, leggermente isterica, e Hohenheim è quasi tentato di cercare un pulsante per eiettarsi fuori con tutta la sedia, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era provocarle isteria o fare domande troppo personali.  
«Probabilmente ne sanno più di me, ormai. Siamo stati fortunati, nella sfortuna, perché avere amici dottori ti consente di intervenire straordinariamente in fretta… Sono comunque nati prematuri e Ed era minuscolo, davvero minuscolo. Certe volte penso che dovrebbero investire in incubatrici più piccole, così da dare almeno l’illusione che non siano così minuscoli e fragili quando li mettono dentro. Potevo stare seduta con loro meno di mezz’ora al giorno, ma ricordo sempre che l’infermiera mi spingeva sulla sedia davanti alla nursery per tornare nella mia stanza e c’erano bambini, lì, bambini nati normalmente, e erano così _enormi_ , rispetto a Ed, che ogni volta pensavo sarei svenuta lì in corridoio». Ride nervosamente, di nuovo, e poi spalanca gli occhi davanti al suo bicchiere come si fosse accorta di averlo detto a voce alta solo in quel momento.  
«Scusami, non volevo divagare-»  
«No, è… In realtà è un caso raro, che siano cresciuti entrambi e senza conseguenze rilevanti».  
«Al ha qualche… Sta bene, ma il cuore sotto sforzo è rimasto un po’… Per questo ero così preoccupata per l’influenza. Entriamo sempre un po’ in allarme».  
«È perfettamente comprensibile».  
«Ne è valsa la pena» dice Trisha, come se dovesse impegnarsi per stabilire un punto fondamentale e spiegarglielo: lo guarda dritto negli occhi. «Ne è valsa la pena, per tutto quanto. So che lo dicono tutti i genitori, ma sono la cosa migliore… Sono la cosa migliore che abbia mai fatto».  
Hohenheim si sente molto stupido riguardo la sua stupida ricerca, adesso, ma è chiaro che lei non l’abbia detto per farlo sentire stupido: l’ha detto per avvisarlo, forse seguendo un discorso programmato che avrà già usato durante qualsiasi appuntamento, quattro anni fa. Sta stabilendo limiti e confini. spiegando le gerarchie – sta contrattando eventuali futuri appuntamenti e Hohenheim è così folgorato all’idea che manca il bicchiere e la sua mano rimane sospesa lì nel mezzo, come una specie di ramo confuso finché l’indice non urta le nocche di quella di Trisha, che invece era rimasta sul tavolo stretta in un pugno.  
Abbassa lo sguardo anche lei e per un momento restano lì a fissarsi le mani e Hohenheim non ne sa nulla, ma frequenta comunque università e altri luoghi colmi di giovani più interessati all’aspetto pratico della riproduzione che alle diapositive sulle meraviglie del crossing-over, per cui sa riconoscere un momento imbarazzante e l’improvviso risveglio ormonale che ne consegue.  
Ha dodici anni. Hohenheim sente sinceramente di avere poco più dell’età di Edward e Alphonse Elric al momento, con l’elettricità sulla pelle mentre tocca la mano di Trisha Elric sulla tovaglia a fantasia di stegosauri nella cucina abitabile.  
Alzano il mento entrambi contemporaneamente e Hohenheim deve – insomma, non ha dodici anni, deve dire qualcosa. Qualcosa di adulto, qualcosa che serva a spiegare quanto sia perso al momento ma anche quanto l’idea di un secondo o un secondo primo appuntamento, considerato che questo appunto sta avendo luogo tra cartoni di pizza e stegosauri, sia al momento una prospettiva luminosa, qualcosa a cui guardare nel futuro; ma anche che non si aspetta nulla e non chiede nulla, perché non sa nulla di quello che Trisha Elric sa – partorire due volte durante la stessa gravidanza, crescere due geni scientifici permettendogli di arredare la cucina a loro gusto, stabilire a voce alta le sue priorità, che sono le priorità dei suoi figli, senza abbassare mai lo sguardo.  
«Mamma, Al ha vomitato!» grida Ed, forte dal corridoio.  
Le labbra di Trisha scivolano verso i bordi finché sulla sua faccia non compare una smorfia di semplice, divina pazienza.  
Hohenheim la trova bellissima.  
C’è un piano di sopra, Trisha si inerpica sulla scala stretta e Hohenheim rimane giù, indeciso. Fissa per qualche momento il calendario dell’azienda sanitaria ospedaliera, lo stesso che sta nel suo ufficio, e poi decide di ritirarsi di nuovo in cucina.  
Può fare qualcosa di utile, può mettere a posto la tavola; o sarebbe considerato invadente? O magari è irrispettoso non farlo o… Appoggia le mani sullo schienale della sedia e sospira, prima di allentarsi la cravatta.  
C’è ancora il gelato alle mandorle in frigo, forse dovrebbe tirarlo fuori, farlo ammorbidire. Non ci sa fare con questo genere di cose pratiche, anche in laboratorio ha sempre bisogno di qualcuno che lo supervisioni come fosse un infante.  
«Permesso!»  
Si volta di scatto, colto alla sprovvista e denudato: si sente nudo quando pensa alle scemenze – a quanto sia inabile nel prendere qualunque tipo di iniziativa che non riguardi molecole organiche, anche se suppone che pure Edward Elric sia composto da molecole organiche; e malvagità, forse, almeno in una piccola percentuale.  
Ma forse no: forse è solo inciampato, perché Hohenheim si è voltato in fretta e lui aveva effettivamente chiesto permesso proprio per evitare che una cosa del genere accadesse?  
«Cos’è caduto» domanda Trisha, dall’altro. Edward è rimasto a bocca aperta, la bacinella ancora in mano mentre nelle orecchie di Hohenheim c’è il riverbero dello splash dritto sulle sue scarpe. Anche quelle sono molecole organiche.  
«Ops» dice Edward, la fronte contratta. «Questo non piacerà alla mamma».  
Beh, sì, il vomito non piace a nessuno. 

*

Trisha si pente di tutto da, cos’era? Dalla caduta dell’Impero Romano d’Occidente? Trisha si pente di tutto dalla caduta dell’Impero Romano d’Occidente, epoca in cui presumibilmente Hohenheim è nato, perché null’altro se non oltre millecinquecento anni di stoicismo possono giustificare l’approccio zen che quest’uomo sembra capace di applicare alla presenza di vomito infantile sulle proprie scarpe. E sui calzini e sull’orlo dei pantaloni e porcamiseria, insomma, Trisha dovrebbe proporgli di farsi direttamente un giro in lavatrice tutto intero.  
«Sono solo scarpe» ha detto invece lui, mentre Trisha cercava di approcciare la materia in modo scientifico dopo aver intimato a Edward di smetterle di suggerirle modi per approcciare la materia in modo scientifico. Perlomeno si sente in colpa, ecco, perlomeno non l’ha fatto apposta. È quasi sicura che non l’abbia fatto apposta.  
Appoggia le scarpe nel vano della doccia e respira. Una cosa per volta.  
«Non esistono pantaloni a misura di essere umano adulto in questa casa» dice a voce alta al suo armadio quando l’ha inutilmente vivisezionato: forse una gonna a fiori, una gonna a fiori è l’unica cosa che avrebbe qualche speranza di coprire più che una singola gamba di Hohenheim. Un lenzuolo? Potrebbe indossarlo a mo’ di toga, restando in tema di Impero Romano. Lascia scorrere lo sguardo sulle stampelle e incrocia lo specchio nascosto dentro l’anta; è l’unico specchio relativamente lungo che possegga e mostra il devasto della sua coda sfatta, il trucco di stamattina che la sua faccia ha praticamente ormai reinglobato direttamente dentro i pori e la sua tenuta da yoga, da febbre del sabato sera.  
«Cosa diavolo stai facendo?» domanda al riflesso, piano ma scandito, perché evidentemente non se l’era ancora chiesto abbastanza stentoreamente e questa è l’unica ragione per cui ha raggiunto questo livello di devastazione senza fermarsi. È per questo che non può funzionare, no? E non c’entra Hohenheim e non c’entrano neppure Ed e Al; non può funzionare perché non sa più come si faccia – non ha mai saputo come si fa: come si fa a avere un primo appuntamento e andarci piano ma non in retromarcia e essere sincera ma non eccessiva, coinvolta ma non sconvolgente?  
Winry dice che è un unicorno e forse è vero, con la maglietta rosa psichedelica e quel ciuffo di capelli aerodinamico che le si è piantano in mezzo alla fronte proprio in quel momento; solo che gli unicorni sono rari e Trisha non ricorda proprio cosa dicesse la professoressa Caporal in proposito, ma sarebbe anche pronta a scommettere che muoiano soli.  
Chiude gli occhi per un momento, si colpisce la faccia con le mani ancora fredde di lavandino.  
«Coraggio, non è successo niente di grave» decide, gli occhi di nuovo aperti. È per quello che si guarda appena oltre la spalla, e lo vede: il pantalone che Urey le ha chiesto di stingergli in vita.  
«Esiste un pantalone a misura di essere umano adulto in questa casa!» esclama, esaltata.  
In quel preciso momento Ed si sporge dietro l’anta dell’armadio, la bacinella pulita in mano.  
«Si è chiuso in bagno. Potremmo chiuderlo dentro» propone.  
Trisha chiude l’armadio trae un respiro profondo.  
«Ed. Vai a tenere compagnia a tuo fratello».  
«D’accordo. Ma se dovesse essere nudo in bagno o qualcosa di altrettanto disgustoso, penso che chiamerò la polizia. O la zia Pinako» aggiunge, dopo averci pensato su un secondo.  
«Nessuno sarà nudo in nessun posto, specialmente in questa casa» risponde Trisha, che non è affatto in procinto di crollare preda di una crisi di nervi. «Vai da Al. Per favore».  
Ed la guarda dritta negli occhi per qualche secondo e è buffo, no?, che siano veramente simili a quelli di Hohenheim: quante possibilità c’erano? È la cosa più incredibilmente astrusa che…  
«Okay, okay, ma se succede qualcosa urla» dice Ed, serissimo.  
Trisha fa per aprire bocca, domandare se per caso non sia lui a aver visto episodi di _Criminal Minds_ decisamente fuori dalla sua supervisione e di sicuro senza il suo permesso, ma a quel punto Ed ha girato i tacchi e sta di nuovo urlando il nome di Alphonse in mezzo al corridoio, a un volume del tutto sbagliato per qualcuno che voglia essere gentile nei riguardi del suo mal di testa – o di quello di Trisha, che ne ha uno nuovo nuovo abbrancato alla mascella, adesso.  
Respira, e prende i pantaloni.  
Si affaccia solo un momento in direzione della stanza dei bambini, ma Ed è già appollaiato sul comodino e sta spiegando a suo fratello, a voce molto allegra, il modo in cui si è fatto carico della loro vendetta trasversale aspergendo fluidi corporei sulle calzature di un premio Nobel – che ora è nudo in bagno e quando lo diranno a Winry non ci crederà mai.  
Trisha appoggia solo un momento la tempia contro lo stipite prima di respirare di nuovo e scendere le scale.  
Bussa sulla porta del bagno, due colpi secchi.  
«Ho trovato dei pantaloni» dice, nel suo migliore tono propositivo. «Non sono pantaloni da donna» aggiunge, perché le pare rilevante.  
La maniglia scende e la porta si apre per uno spiraglio. Gli occhiali di Hohenheim sporgono insieme a uno spicchio di barba e sembra che lei stia recando doni di oro, incenso e mirra invece che brutti pantaloni a costine che necessitano di modifiche sartoriali.  
Sono verdi.  
«Si intonano alla cravatta» dice Hohenheim, come fosse un’ottima notizia e non una pessima, sia per i pantaloni che per la cravatta. Glieli sfila dalle mani e si ritira di nuovo dietro la porta; Trisha rimane lì per un momento, prima di accorgersi di essere potenzialmente inquietante.  
«Gli altri, puoi lasciarli a terra» dice. «Posso lavarli».  
«Oh no, ti prego, non c’è bisogno di…»  
«Penso ce ne sia bisogno. Non penso che tu voglia rimetterli. O trasportarli. O essere associato in alcun modo a quei pantaloni» ribatte lei, abbastanza sicura.  
C’è una pausa frusciante, dietro la porta; sono fruscii di qualcuno che si stia togliendo i pantaloni. O infilando, forse se li sta infilando perché aveva già tolto quelli sporchi – quindi c’è stata della nudità, in quel bagno, esattamente come Edward temeva: Trisha è molto sicura che non sentirà mai la fine di questa storia anche se non dovesse mai più vedere la faccia di Hohenheim in vita sua e è molto tentata di spalmarla, la sua faccia, dritta contro il battente della porta per scoprire se sia possibile farle prendere fuoco per induzione, perché se la sente parecchio calda e è sicurissima di non aver preso una versione fulminante della febbre del sabato sera da Alphonse.  
Invece rimane lì e, ecco, quando la porta si riapre è colta in flagranza di reato con la bocca aperta, abbagliata dalla testa torreggiante di Hohenheim appena davanti al lampadario. È evidentemente un’apparizione mistica: scoprirà di essere svenuta nel bar per un improvviso, devastante picco glicemico indotto da un eccesso di succo di mirtillo.  
Abbassa appena lo sguardo e è chiaro che neppure in un sogno comatoso riuscirebbe mai a immaginare una cravatta così verde, quindi scuote il capo e arretra di un passo, per consentire a Hohenheim di uscire.  
«Che ne pensi?» domanda lui, a braccia larghe e pantaloni in mostra. Non ha infilato la camicia dentro, ma indossa comunque la cravatta. La brutta stoffa a costine scende a incagliarsi sul ginocchio prima di precipitare giù e terminare bruscamente ben prima della caviglia. È… Trisha sente la bocca allargarsi e d’istinto la chiude attorno alla risata prima che le esca una smorfia troppo sguaiata. Ride dietro al pugno, gli occhi stretti, mentre anche la risata di Hohenheim le piove addosso, vibra bassa e le scuote le spalle come fosse la propria.  
«Molto elegante» dice, in un colpo di tosse.  
Il sorriso di Hohenheim si allarga come se l’avesse appena nominato cavaliere. Alza il mento per guardare su, verso la scala, e Trisha si volta di scatto.  
«Terrificante» decreta Ed, che si è affacciato dalla stanza e li sta guardando come se fossero un paio di pupazzi – guarda così la maggior parte degli adulti, ma Trisha non si era ancora mai trovata in quella scomoda posizione.  
Il sorriso di Hohenheim non vacilla: si esibisce in un inchino.  
Quando si rialza, Edward è sparito borbottando dentro la stanza.  
«Vorrei dire che non è sempre così… Ma è sempre così» dice Trisha più in forma di una generica constatazione che delle scuse.  
«Dovremmo mangiare del gelato» dice allora Hohenheim; e forse, forse anche lui è _così_ , forse tutti lo sono, anche lei e non c’è niente da fare, a parte mangiare del gelato. Mangiare del gelato è sempre un’ottima idea.  
«Ehi, anche Al vorrebbe del gelato!» chiama Ed, dall’alto.  
Trisha stringe gli occhi.  
«Non è Al a volere il gelato» dice, tanto per chiarire.  
Hohenheim, bontà sua, continua a sorridere. 

*

«Esiste una remota possibilità che mi permetterai di riprovarci?»  
Trisha solleva lo sguardo e corruga la fronte. Vorrebbe domandare, nell’ordine, perché hai dubbi? Perché hai dubbi tu, che sei la persona che è stata costretta a indossare pantaloni a zompafosso dopo che il mio primogenito ti ha rovesciato addosso una bacinella colma del vomito del mio secondogenito e non sono neppure sicura che non fosse intenzionale. Non ne è sicura: Ed è un bambino molto arrabbiato, è forse la prima cosa che si nota di lui: un bambino molto arrabbiato e molto protettivo, attacca per primo per non doversi difendere.  
Sta difendendo il territorio, abbaiando coi mezzi che conosce, e Hohenheim non sembra avere la più vaga idea di cosa fare al riguardo.  
«Mi piacerebbe» risponde Trisha, non può lasciare così tanta pausa tra una frase e l’altra, non quando ha praticamente messo alla porta quest’uomo. Lui sta con le scarpe ripulite alla meglio in piedi sopra lo zerbino, brutti calzini a righe in bella mostra sotto l’orlo dei calzoni corti e le mani dietro la schiena. Dondola appena sui talloni, in attesa, e anche se è così alto sembra voglia farsi piccolo; è dolce. È questo che l’ha attratta, crede: sembra una persona straordinariamente innocua eppure stabile. Abbracciabile, se questo ha senso e…  
«Mi piacerebbe molto» dice, perché non abbraccerà quest’uomo di punto in bianco. Non quando la luce accesa nella metà di casa lì accanto proietta l’ombra a forma di fungo che è segno inequivocabile della presenza vigile di Pinako. Trisha ha smesso di essere un’adolescente da un bel po’, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di provare a spiegarlo alla vecchietta – ci tiene alla salute, e anche alla sua amicizia.  
«Davvero?»  
«Davvero» ripete, per fargli illuminare gli occhi dietro le lenti.  
Le piace la sua barba. Le piace il modo in cui sembra che abbia delle rughe d’espressione collocate sulla faccia in un modo che pare semplicemente far parte di lui, si stendono quando sorride e perde almeno dieci anni dal conteggio non meglio identificato di quanti ne ha… Dovrebbe chiederlo? Sarebbe scortese? Perché le viene in mente adesso che sono in punta di piedi a sussurrare sulla porta mentre ha avuto un’intera serata in cui l’ha annoiato raccontando cose sciocche sulla sua vita?  
È perché lui la guarda in quel modo, come se tutto ciò che dice fosse sinceramente importante e… È nei guai, vero? Guarda il suo grande naso, che dalla sua angolazione è ancora più grande, e scopre che con le mani è andata a lisciargli delle pieghe invisibili sul petto. Quella cravatta verde è veramente buffa, il panciotto è impossibile da catalogare, come la stoffa. Sembra un costume di scena preso da dietro le quinte di un film steampunk. Un’estetica che Ed apprezza molto, gli spiace che non riesca proprio a apprezzare lui, ma è anche…  
«Anche se non gli piaccio? Ai tuoi figli, ho… Avrei voluto portare dei regali, ma ho pensato che avrebbero pensato che fosse una manovra per ingraziarmeli, anche perché lo sarebbe stata».  
«Non gli piacerebbe nessuno» lo interrompe Trisha, perché lui si sta ingarbugliando, la voce sempre più bassa. Solleva il mento per tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. «Ed, non gli piacerebbe nessuno e non ho intenzione di costringerlo a farsi piacere nessuno» aggiunge, dopo solo un secondo d’esitazione. «Non è così che funziona e… Non sto dicendo che annullo i miei bisogni per loro, ma anche se sono l’adulto in casa, noi viviamo in tre qui. La loro opinione conterà sempre su chi entra e chi esce. Su chi resta, soprattutto e… Giusto per non metterti pressione».  
La risata che le esce è un chiaro sintomo di nevrosi, ma Hohenheim non vacilla. Annuisce invece di scappare a gambe levate.  
Trisha non vuole… Non vuole dir nulla che lo mandi via, non vuole fargli credere che stia contemplando un lungo termine che non sta contemplando perché non lo sta contemplando: si conoscono da dieci minuti e non c’è niente tra di loro, si sono a stento stretti la mano, sono due persone che si conoscono, per il momento. Due conoscenti che si piacciono, ecco, e il mondo è vasto e misterioso e colmo di spaventose possibilità.  
Il mondo è anche crudele e pericoloso e meraviglioso; rischioso, soprattutto: non c’è niente che sia più rischioso che rimanere fermi a aspettare e Trisha… È cristallizzata, sa di esserlo, se ne accorge ogni volta che la velocità relativa della crescita di Ed e Al la spiazza – quanto tempo è passato da quando avevano bisogno di aiuto per allacciare le scarpe? Quanto da quando hanno sviluppato due distinti gusti nel vestire? Quanto fino a qualche gravissimo errore che dovrà pur commettere, perché i genitori commettono errori e non si può sfuggire, non esiste un modo in cui possa evitare di commetterne un milione – lo sta facendo adesso quando si avvicina, in punta di piedi mentre il naso di Hohenheim si fa ancora più grande come un’astronave in rotta di collisione e lei è lì e, al diavolo E.T., non ha neppure mai imparato a andare in bicicletta.  
Non può rimanere ferma; invecchierà, esattamente come di sicuro sta invecchiando anche quest’uomo atemporale dritto in piedi sul suo zerbino. Invecchierà e sbaglierà e se deve sbagliare meglio che sia perché si è mossa che perché è rimasta immobile, a farsi investire come un istrice spiaccicata sulla tangenziale, troppo impegnata a riscaldarsi la pancia contro l’asfalto per contemplare di avere aculei troppo flosci perché potessero proteggerla contro le ruote di un suv.  
Hohenheim ha gli occhi di un animale abbagliato sulla tangenziale, dietro le lenti squadrate, e invece di paralizzarla è una molla: Trisha ha sempre tirato fuori più coraggio nel momento in cui tutti gli altri cominciavano a disperare. Ci ha partorito due figli, così.  
Respira, l’aria è fredda e fresca e se si concentra nella sua mente c’è ancora nitido il sapore del gelato alle mandorle.  
Sale in punta di piedi e acchiappa quella assurda cravatta verde.  
Gli occhiali di Hohenheim fanno appena in tempo a scivolargli sulla punta del naso, prima che lo baci. 

*

Non si ricorda più come si faccia. Hohenheim non ricorda assolutamente come si faccia. Ne aveva una vaga idea, prima, ai bei vecchi tempi andati… Quattro secoli fa, sembra. Sembra siano passati quattro secoli dall’ultima volta che è riuscito a avvicinarsi tanto a un altro essere umano in modo così – semplice, in fondo. Sono solo corpi e quelle sono solo labbra: mucose. È una mucosa, è epidermide a contatto contro la stoffa del suo stupido panciotto il calore che viene da quel punto, dove Trisha ha poggiato il palmo di una mano per aiutarsi a rimanere sulle punte. È in ciabatte e Hohenheim non si muoverà per paura di pestarle i piedi con le sue temibili scarpe appena pulite dal vomito di Alphonse; non farà nulla, perché è un babbeo, resterà lì e – non piangerà, ecco: lo sforzo di non scoppiare in lacrime come un bambinetto dovrà pur valere qualcosa. Si fingerà non del tutto inadatto al vivere sociale e è uno sforzo grandissimo, quello, uno al quale aveva quasi creduto di poter rinunciare, ormai, e invece…  
Si inclina verso il basso e di qualche grado, perché non vuole infilzare Trisha col suo naso e neppure pugnalarla con gli occhiali; non ricorda come si baci, ma va bene: va bene perché è una cosa gentile e onesta, quella, non ci sono lingue, c’è appena il fiato e il calore, la vita di Trisha è sottile e la maglia rosa abbastanza informe da rendere difficile capire su quale parte del corpo Hohenheim abbia poggiato la mano. Deve essere un fianco, lo tocca appena e lei si avvicina un po’ di più, si fa un po’ più stretta fuori dalla casa e contro di lui per un momento, finché non scivola di nuovo piante a terra e si stacca, le ciabatte atterrano con un plop discreto. Non si allontana troppo, è ancora a portata di naso – tonno e cipolle e gelato alle mandorle non dovrebbe essere neppure lontanamente un buon sapore, ma il cervello di Hohenheim archivia tutto nello scomparto delle cose belle, buone e giuste – le cose umane. Le cose che lo rendono felice di essere umano.  
«Oh» emette, instupidito. Forse sarà cancellato dalla storia con un colpo di spugna di qualsivoglia divinità, magari una preposta a correggere gente come lui, troppo incapace a esistere per poter appunto occupare un legittimo spazio di esistenza. Per quanto ne sa, al momento potrebbe essere colpevole di aver sottratto spazio ontologico a esseri viventi molto più meritevoli: premi Nobel socialmente funzionanti o magari meravigliosi pesci corallo.  
Gli vengono in mente perché per un momento la vista gli si offusca e forse anche la faccia di Trisha sembra un po’ quella di un pesce corallo, lo sta fissando con la bocca appena aperta e una sfumatura di sincera apprensione negli occhi.  
«Voglio dire» riprova. Può farcela: non ha le slide e non ha Lyra che gli faccia da suggeritore, ma può farcela. In realtà la seconda occorrenza potrebbe risultare persino positiva, giacché Lyra, con tutte le sue buone qualità, non è esattamente una scelta saggia nel caso di situazioni sentimentali. Situazioni baciose.  
Forse gli cortocircuiterà il cervello molto prima che il suo lobo occipitale riesca a restituirgli un’immagine verosimile e non ittica della faccia di Trisha Elric. Hohenheim deglutisce: è un ragionevole punto di partenza. «Non so cosa volessi dire» ammette, sincero, e invece di spingere Trisha a spingerlo giù per i gradini di casa sua, a quanto pare la fa ridere. Forse l’universo sta ripagando Hohenheim di tutte le cacche di piccione che gli hanno imbrattato cappotti e occhiali nella vita con un surplus improvviso e inaspettato di fortuna cieca.  
Lei si è piantata un polso sopra la bocca e sta ridendo a capo chino, le dita ancora avvolte attorno alla sua cravatta.  
«Non siamo molto bravi in questa cosa» dice.  
«Penso che tu sia bravissima» risponde Hohenheim e lei ride ancora, ma stavolta ha alzato il capo e lo sta guardando con l’aria di chi non gli crede; o forse gli crede un pochino: deve credergli, Hohenheim ci crede intensamente.  
«Ma credo si possa sempre migliorare… Si può riuscire in qualunque cosa, se ci si esercita con impegno».  
«Socrate?» emette Hohenheim, stralunato.  
«Bob Ross. Liberamente adattato» dice Trisha.  
Stavolta è Hohenheim a ridere, forte, in un modo che gli vibra dentro al petto, scoppietta nel cervello come acqua frizzante.  
Si avvicina istintivamente, un po’ instupidito e Trisha gli appoggia un altro bacio sulle labbra, leggero. Arriccia il naso nella barba.  
«La polizia delle mamme sta sicuramente contando i nanosecondi che sto trascorrendo su questo zerbino».  
«Non vorrei mai prendere una multa dalla polizia delle mamme». Spia oltre la spalla di Trisha, ma non c’è alcuna piccola ombra maligna e bionda che stia progettando di tirargli addosso i crostoni della pizza. «O si viene direttamente arrestati? Esiste un margine di nanosecondi entro il quale posso cavarmela con una semplice sanzione amministrativa? Se pago entro i primi cinque giorni dalla notifica posso avere uno sconto?»  
«Credo che il pagamento in pizza sia stato molto apprezzato, nonostante mancasse un riconoscimento palese. La polizia delle mamme è corruttibile».  
Questa deve essere la conversazione più stupida che Hohenheim abbia mai tenuto in vita sua, quindi perché gli sembra molto più significativa delle ultime dieci conferenze supportate da molte immagini di microscopi elettronici a altissima risoluzione?  
«Allora…»  
«A sabato».  
«Prossimo» conclude Hohenheim.  
Trisha sorride, dal basso della sua angolazione. Rimane un momento sospesa.  
«Grazie, per… E scusa, sai, anche, per…» Ammicca alle scarpe, ai pantaloni buffi che gli vanno stretti e corti e lo fanno somigliare a un clown: non lo sa, Trisha, che quella è solamente la manifestazione esteriore della sua intima natura.  
«Nessun problema» risponde Hohenheim, sincero. «Grazie a te».  
Lei annuisce ma non aggiunge niente; scivola via così, lasciandogli una specie di vuoto termico davanti, come se il suo corpo si fosse intanto scavato uno spazio nell’aria; gliene succhia via un po’, si sente la testa leggera quando le dita sollevate di Trisha spariscono oltre lo stipite della porta col tonfo pieno del battente. La chiave gira due volte e Hohenheim è ancora lì, come un idiota. È un idiota molto contento, però: sbuffa una specie di risata che è sicuramente un sintomo di nervosismo, se non direttamente di demenza senile. Si liscia la cravatta in un gesto appena nevrotico e poi affonda le mani nelle tasche del cappotto; ci sono le chiavi della macchina, la macchina è parcheggiata proprio lì davanti e deve solo… Sa che l’universo sa essere molto malevolo nel ricordare senza fallo che il mondo non è per niente vestito di rosa, ma al momento sta seriamente faticando a convincere il suo nervo ottico a adattarsi a questa tragica realtà.  
Il mondo ha il colore della maglietta psichedelica di Trisha Elric.  
Scende il primo gradino e poi il secondo e si accorge che sta fischiettando come un imbecille quando è già troppo tardi: il colpo lo gela sul posto, si volta di scatto verso l’alto. Un piccione deve avergli… Ma è notte. I piccioni dormono, di notte, o almeno…  
«Qui» brontola, dall’alto, e non è un piccione. Hohenheim deve seriamente riallineare le lenti con gli occhi prima di distinguere la figura appollaiata… sulla grondaia. Sul davanzale, in realtà, ma pericolosamente vicino alla grondaia e non è una posizione che un bambino dovrebbe occupare, proprio no; gli scatta il panico e per un momento il cervello gli si spegne, appena prima che Ed gli lanci un altro proiettile. È una pallina di carta stagnola, gli rimbalza dritta in fronte.  
«Hai un’ottima mira» è tutto quello che Hohenheim riesce a dire a quel punto.  
«Puoi scommetterci» ribatte Edward Elric, e quella sì che è una minaccia. Forse ha anche una collezione di ciottoli, oltre quel davanzale, o dentro le tasche. Meglio non sottovalutarlo.  
«È pericoloso, non è meglio se…»  
«È pericoloso per te» ribatte Edward, sufficientemente criptico, molto cinematografico ma anche comunque particolarmente minaccioso per essere appunto un ragazzetto di otto anni che sta minacciando un adulto da un davanzale. «Posso prenderti a pugni. E comunque Al sa usare il computer, intendo usarlo _davvero_ » spiega, sempre serissimo nonostante continui a rimbalzare da un argomento all’altro. «Entro domattina possiamo sapere dove abiti, a cosa sei allergico e quante malattie esantematiche hai avuto. E usarlo contro di te».  
«Mi manca la rosolia» ammette Hohenheim, tra il folgorato e il divertito. Non ci sa fare coi bambini, per nulla, ma questi due non sembrano proprio qualcosa per la quale uno potrebbe partire preparato, dopotutto. «E soffro di una leggera intolleranza ai cefalopodi».  
Edward – non riesce a vedere bene la faccia da lì, c’è il lampione dabbasso che lo mette appena in ombra, ma è quasi sicuro di poter _sentire_ il suo broncio dipanarsi nell’aria.  
«Sì, beh, magari stai mentendo».  
«Forse. Potrei arrischiarmi a comprare il vostro favore portandovi dei libri di biologia avanzata?»  
Lunga pausa. Ed si sporge dentro e forse, forse sta confabulando con un febbricitante Alphonse. È palese sia così quando oltre la sua spalla spunta un’altra testa, più spettinata.  
«Che genere di libri?» domanda, la voce piccola.  
«Libri universitari, edizioni recenti».  
«La mamma non può mai comprarli, quelli» emette Alphonse, in un sospiro breve, prima di scuotere la testa con un rimbalzo che deve sicuramente aver assestato un calcio alla sua nausea. «Ehi, ma sta corrompendo dei bambini. Forse hai ragione, fratellone, non è per niente raccomandabile».  
«Te l’ho detto».  
«Non credo esista un modo per rendermi più simpatico» ricomincia Hohenheim, una mano a grattarsi la nuca e gli occhi strizzati a cercare di distinguere le facce nel buio. «Ma potreste almeno guadagnarci qualche libro fintantoché vostra madre non si stuferà di me, no?»  
C’è un confabulare basso, a quel punto, fatto di borborigmi e brontolii.  
Alla fine, Ed sbuffa, forte.  
«E la pizza. Anche la pizza ci piace».  
Sembrerebbe un patto. Hohenheim annuisce solennemente.  
«Libri, e pizza. Mi pare molto ragionevole».  
«Se metti anche solo un dito fuori posto, te li spezzo tutti e dieci» conclude Ed, soave, e il fatto che Al non protesti alla minaccia, può significare soltanto che sia più che d’accordo.  
Hohenheim non ha il minimo dubbio che facciano entrambi molto sul serio.  
«Sono sicuro che vostra madre me li spezzerebbe tutti molto prima di farmi avvicinare a voi, ma lo terrò presente».  
«Puoi scommetterci» conclude Ed, molto soddisfatto e con una punta di sincero orgoglio.  
Hohenheim non è esattamente terrorizzato – più un miscuglio con folgorato. Questo fenomeno, la complessa intersezione di fenomeni in cui è appena rimasto invischiato è quanto di più assurdo abbia visto da anni; forse non così tanto, ma quando passi tutto il tuo tempo a guardare dentro un accidenti di microscopio tendi a dimenticare che anche in mondi in formato umano accadono cose straordinarie.  
«Ed, Al, cosa state…»  
La voce di Trisha è lontanissima ma sufficientemente imperiosa; le ombre spettinate dei due bambini saltano sul posto e Hohenheim – ride, si ritrova a scuotere il capo lì nel mezzo prima che Ed chiuda la finestra di colpo e le voci finiscano attutite, borbottii intimi dentro la casa, esattamente dove devono stare.  
L’aria si alza fredda in un refolo, gli solleva il cappotto e si insinua sotto la camicia. Hohenheim ci respira dentro, mentre ruota sui tacchi. Gli pare d’essere più leggero, oggi, e non è perché per una volta non ha un’accidenti di valigetta a pesargli nell’incavo del gomito – ha anche mangiato un mucchio di carboidrati complessi, per dire. Forse è quello, forse ha un picco glicemico devastante e si addormenterà alla guida.  
«Veramente?»  
Sobbalza, ma più perché per un momento pensa che a parlare sia stata la macchina; ma no, è solo scattata la sicura: la voce arriva dal giardino accanto, al pian terreno della mezza casa adiacente quella di Trisha, dietro la siepe.  
«Prego?» domanda Hohenheim, perché sicuramente la vecchietta minuscola che sta affacciata oltre il bidona dell’indifferenziata non può avercela con lui.  
Lei ha occhialetti tondi sul naso grinzoso e sta fumando una pipa. Oppure no, la tiene spenta tra le labbra mentre si ingegna a scoperchiare il bidone in punta di piedi, la busta che sembra enorme accanto alla sua statura minuta.  
Hohenheim non ricorda quasi più la faccia dei suoi genitori, l’educazione è una cosa che gli è stata impartita in un mondo asettico in cui si è fatto strada con nient’altro che la sua stessa astuzia, ma non è un barbaro. Si piega e raccoglie la busta, pesa di scarti domestici in gran mucchio e quando l’abbandona nel secchio fa un suono come di sabbia posata.  
«Grazie» commenta la vecchietta, la pipa spenta in mano e gli occhi attenti. «Perlomeno sei un babbaleo con della creanza… Bevi?»  
«Io- come scusi?» emette Hohenheim e ce ne vuole, perché si senta quello giovane e impreparato durante una conversazione.  
La vecchia non muove la faccia di un millimetro, anche le rughe restano tutte lì, configurate di modo da esprimere il maggior sospetto possibile, tutto nei suoi confronti: ha gli occhiali talmente spessi che Hohenheim si sente scrutato sotto la lente di un microscopio. Soffoca l’improvvisa urgenza di controllare se per caso non abbia scordato la patta dei pantaloni abbassata.  
«Ti ho chiesto se bevi. Alcol» ripete lei e forse è convinta che sia un po’ scemo. Scuote la testa. «Non beve solo chi ha qualcosa da nascondere» aggiunge, e stavolta le sopracciglia svolazzano sulla fronte.  
Hohenheim sbatte le palpebre.  
«Bevo. Voglio dire… Non sono astemio».  
«Ottimo. Siamo d’accordo, allora».  
«Siamo…»  
«D’accordo, sì» dice la vecchia. «Per bere. O hai qualcosa da nascondere?»  
«Non ho…» inizia Hohenheim, quando lei praticamente è già ciabattata via, fin quasi ai gradini del pianerottolo. «Scusi, ma lei chi sarebbe?»  
«Hai presente le minacce terribilmente maldestre di quei due marmocchi?» ribatte lei, e ammicca con la pipa alla finestra chiusa, in alto oltre la testa di Hohenheim. «Ebbene, io ho molti più anni di esperienza e faccio molta, molta più paura. Buonanotte, signor Premio Nobel».  
Hohenheim non riesce a articolare una risposta perché non riesce a articolare un pensiero: lei spinge il pomolo della porta si infila dentro; il battente si chiude sordo appena dietro i talloni consumati delle sue ciabatte.  
C’è una rete di spionaggio a altissimo livello attorno a questa casa. Forse Edward Elric lo colpirà con un superliquidator come un cecchino non appena sarà distratto. Invece la luce è spenta dietro la finestra e non sembra ci saranno altri agguati da parte di vicini di casa bicentenari un po’ troppo simili a personaggi usciti da _Scarface_.  
Si passa una mano sul collo, appena sotto la coda, e torna a ripescare nelle tasche in cerca delle chiavi; fa in tempo appena a poggiare l’occhio sulla cassetta della posta – Rockbell, c’è scritto – che dalla cuccia schizza fuori di colpo un cane bianco e nero: gli abbaia contro e Hohenheim cade; la siepe lo raccoglie come una cartaccia vecchia, i rametti che gli si ficcano in ogni punto morbido.  
Con l’abbaiare furioso nelle orecchie, è quasi sicuro di esserselo sognato, il cigolio della finestra.  
«Oh cielo, stai bene?»  
Sposta la testa, il collo gli scricchiola e è sicuro che, se non avesse avuto gli occhiali, sarebbe riuscito a cavarsi un occhio con un ramo.  
Trisha si sta sporgendo dal davanzale, il capelli sciolti al vento e Edward che le si sbellica contro il fianco – sta descrivendo la scena a Al con dovizia di dettagli, tutti tesi a chiarire quanto Hohenheim sembri assolutamente stupido.  
Lui solleva una mano e guarda Trisha negli occhi; e che lo chiamino pure pazzo, accidenti.  
«Mai stato meglio» dice, il sorriso che gli strizza le guance.  
Ci vorrà parecchio più impegno, da parte dell’universo, per convincerlo che Trisha Elric e il suo contorno di feroci bambini di otto anni, pericolosissime anziane di un metro e trenta e molossoidi non siano la cosa migliore che gli sia capitata negli ultimi vent’anni.


End file.
